Alem
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Un enfant passe la porte des étoiles. Il prétend venir du futur pour sauver la cité. Reste à convaincre la Commission et les atlantes de ce qu'il avance, ce qui risque ne pas être simple. Quoique si la cité est prise d'assaut, ça devrait aider, non ?
1. L'arrivée

**Titre:** Alem

**Auteur : **Gwenetsi

**Série :** Stargate Atlantis (et SG-1 dans une moindre mesure)

**Statut :** Terminée

**Saison :** Post saison 5.

**Résumé :** Un enfant passe la porte des étoiles. Il prétend venir du futur pour sauver la cité. Seulement, avec la Commission et la suspition des terriens, cela rique de ne pas être simple !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous aimez l'aventure, l'humour et l'amitié ? Alors vous deviez aimer. Je n'oublie pas non plus la romance, mais elle est distillée à très petites doses dans l'histoire (exception faite de l'épilogue). Ceux qui apprécient le Lorne/OC ou le couple Jack/Sam de SG-1 devrait être intéressés.

**Actu du 23/05/2012 :** J'ai redécoupé l'histoire (d'où l'ajout de chapitres), supprimé le mode scénario et corrigé les fautes (je n'exclue pas en avoir oublié). J'ai également rajouté pas mal de choses, au niveau des dialogues comme du récit. J'espère aussi avoir supprimé certaines incohérences que contenait l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Alem**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – L'arrivée**

.

Deux semaines à peine que la cité a amerri. Les discussions au sujet de son emplacement battent leur plein. La baie de San Francisco n'est pas le lieu d'ancrage idéal, les litiges sont innombrables. La commission ne peut gérer cela seule, les différents pays mettent tous leur grain de sel. Richard Woolsey a beaucoup à faire.

Au milieu de tout ça, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, s'ennuie. La bataille est finie. Les tracasseries diplomatiques ne le regardent pas et il ne veut pas s'en mêler. Tant que la décision prise est intelligente, il n'en a pas besoin. Il en a terminé de la paperasserie. Les Wraiths n'ont pas refait leur apparition dans la Voie Lactée. Les vaisseaux X-303 sont en cours de réparation. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines (l'Apollo n'a pas encore atteint une porte). Aucune décision n'a été prise de repartir pour Pégase. Teyla passe du temps avec Kanan et leur fils. Beckett leur fait visiter la ville. Ronon a trouvé une jeune femme qui se fait une joie de lui servir de guide à terre. À se demander à qui cela fait le plus plaisir d'ailleurs, Amélia Banks ou lui. McKay et Jennifer roucoulent dès qu'ils ne sont pas en train de travailler. Tous ont rendu visite à leur famille et ont trouvé une occupation. Tous, sauf lui.

Certes, Woolsey lui a confié la direction de la cité, mais avec la routine qui s'est installée, le quotidien l'ennuient. L'excitation des premiers jours est retombée. Il la regrette. Ses seules distractions concernent de rares activations de la porte des étoiles. McKay et Carter ont en effet créé un programme afin que les deux portes puissent être utilisées dans les deux sens, comme à l'époque où les russes avaient la leur. Que l'une soit de Pégase et l'autre de la Voie Lactée n'a plus aucune incidence sur les vortex entrant comme sortant.

Adossé à une rambarde, à l'extérieur, son regard s'égare sur le Golden Gate bridge.

« Ah ! s'exclame une voix. Vous êtes là ! »

Il se retourne sur le nouvel arrivant, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Evan Lorne.

« Major ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Je cherche de la compagnie.

- Parfait, j'en ai à revendre !

- Vous aussi, vous ne savez pas quoi faire ?

- Non, non... je meure d'ennui !

- Vous n'avez pas été rendre visite à votre famille ?

- Si, à mon frère. Ça m'a pris une journée. C'est pas qu'on ne s'entende pas, mais...

- Ce n'est pas l'amour fou et vous n'avez plus vos repères ici, termine son compagnon. Pégase vous manque.

- Vous êtes doué !

- Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Pour le colonel Carter aussi.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Je l'ai vu hier, elle m'a raconté que lorsqu'ils ont arrêté le programme, elle avait eu le même sentiment.

- Je m'en souviens, j'ai lu un rapport là dessus. Je suppose qu'elle a omis toutes les fois où ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres qu'attendre les décisions des imbéciles qui nous servent de dirigeants ?

- En fait, elle y a fait allusion. Selon elle, vous les avez égalés sur le sujet depuis qu'Atlantis est sur Terre.

- Mouais, ou on ne doit pas en être loin. »

C'est au tour du major de sourire.

« Vous me faîtes penser au général O'Neill, dit-il en venant s'accouder à la rambarde à son tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lui aussi, il compare son équipe et la vôtre.

- Et qui gagne ?

- Ça dépend du sujet. Pour ce qui est de tenir tête à un supérieur, il a plus d'années d'expérience que vous, donc il vous bat. Mais pour ce qui est du nombre auxquels vous avez désobéi, c'est vous qui gagnez.

- Je vois, donc il a tenu tête plus de fois, mais à moins de personnes.

- Vous avez eu pas mal de clashs ces dernières années et, depuis Woolsey, vous avez atteint des niveaux inégalés.

- D'accord, sans Woolsey...

- Désolé, mais il reste le maître inconditionnel en la matière. »

Une alarme se met soudain à retentir.

« Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles non programmée ! » hurle les hauts parleurs.

Sheppard se tourne vers son second.

« Je crois qu'on continuera cette enrichissante discussion plus tard. »

Evan acquiesce, tout aussi satisfait que lui d'avoir une distraction, avant de lui emboiter le pas vers la salle d'embarquement.

* * *

Aussitôt arrivé, Sheppard se précipite vers la personne en charge de la porte. Le bouclier est activé.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on a ? »

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que le vortex s'ouvre.

« Je ne sais pas, colonel, répond la jeune femme. On n'attend personne.

- Le vortex est instable, déclare un homme à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? s'énerve-t-il.

- Attendez, on reçoit une transmission. »

Elle contrôle ses écrans.

« C'est un signal... l'IDC du colonel Carter !

- Impossible, elle est en zone 51.

- J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, c'est le sien.

- Que fait-on colonel ? Interroge le major.

- Levez le bouclier.

- Mais...

- Faîtes-le. »

Elle s'exécute. Le colonel se précipite devant la porte suivi de Lorne. Soudain une forme jaillit du vortex et vient rouler à leurs pieds. La porte se ferme.

Devant eux se trouve un enfant d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Il est habillé d'un t-shirt, d'un jean et porte des baskets aux pieds. Il se relève et leur fait face, sonné.

« Salut... hésite Sheppard. Ça va ?

- Mouais, un peu mal au crane, mais ça va. »

Des militaires armés font cercle autour d'eux. John leur fait signe de rester à distance. L'enfant lève son visage vers eux. Il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux courts en porc-épic et, chose étrange, ils sont totalement blancs.

« Bonjour, salue-t-il.

- Bonjour, répond Lorne.

- Dîtes, c'est quoi la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Le 20 juin.

- Et l'année ?

- 2009.

- Tu viens du futur ? demande aussitôt le colonel.

- Oui et non.

- Pardon ? réplique Evan.

- C'est compliqué !

- Qui es-tu ? » interroge John.

Le garçon sourit.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, colonel Sheppard, vous aussi major Lorne, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je m'appelle Alem. »


	2. En provenance du futur

**Chapitre 2 – ****En provenance du futur**

.

Un instant, le silence. Les militaires sont plutôt stupéfaits des remarques du garçon, un peu inquiets aussi. Quand quelqu'un vous demande à quelle année il a atterri, le mot problème envahit aussitôt votre esprit. Anticipant le raisonnement et les réserves justifiées des deux hommes, Alem prend les devants.

« Bon, je suppose que vous allez m'amener dans une pièce sécurisée et que vous allez vouloir me faire des tests pour voir si je ne suis pas porteur de maladies. Rassurez-vous, je vais très bien !

- Oui, mais…

- Comment je le sais ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, ça pourrait changer le futur. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas vous laisser faire tous vos tests, pour la même raison. Je ne suis pas né et pas encore à l'état de projet. Alors je ne... Mais vous allez arrêter de faire cette tête, oui ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Je suis pas Casper, vous savez.

- Mais tu...

- S'il vous plait !

- Ok, soupire John en voyant venir le mal de tête face aux explications que le garçon devra bientôt leur fournir, on va faire comme si tout était _normal_ pour l'instant. Lorne, conduisez-le…

- …en cellule, termine-t-il.

- Non, à l'infirmerie. »

Alem sourit, moqueur.

« Tout ça pour avoir le dernier mot, hein ! »

Sheppard ne répond pas. Lorne fait signe à l'enfant de le suivre, encadré par deux militaires armés.

« Vous avez peur que je morde ? »

Personne ne répond et ils prennent la direction de l'infirmerie. Sheppard, responsable de la cité en l'absence de Woolsey, doit donner quelques instructions au sujet de cette arrivée fracassante. Il doit aussi mettre la main sur McKay. Il aurait dû être présent. Ensuite, il les rejoindra.

* * *

À l'infirmerie, le docteur Jennifer Keller s'occupe de ses quelques patients. À ses côtés, le docteur Rodney McKay fait les cent pas.

« Allons Rodney, ça peut bien attendre cinq minutes !

- Non, bientôt, il n'y en aura plus !

- Te rends-tu compte que tu fais un caprice pour de la tarte ?

- Une tarte qu'il n'y aura plus si tu ne dépêches pas.

- J'ai des patients dont je dois m'occuper !

- Et alors, ils seront toujours là quand tu reviendras après manger. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée, tandis que Lorne entre dans la salle, Alem sur les talons. Il fait signe aux deux militaires les accompagnant de se poster à la sortie.

« Major Lorne ! l'interpelle le docteur. Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ? »

Il désigne le garçon devant lui.

« Voici Alem, il vient de passer la porte.

- C'était lui ? » s'étonne Rodney.

Il prend à peine le temps de détailler le garçon. Celui-ci ne se prive en revanche pas pour le faire et prend le temps

« Bien, commente-t-il en reportant son attention sur le médecin.

- Bien ? répète Lorne incrédule.

- Bon, Jennifer… » attaque le scientifique.

Evan jette un regard interrogateur au docteur.

« Il y a de la tarte à la framboise à la cafétéria, explique-t-elle, empêchant Rodney de poursuivre.

- C'est pour cette raison _vitale_ qu'on ne vous a pas vu en salle d'embarquement ?

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Non, apparemment.

- Rassurez-vous, déclare alors Alem, il y aura toujours de la tarte au citron.

- Quoi ?

- Vous y êtes bien allergique ?

- Il veut me tuer !

- Avouez que vous auriez dû être là quand il a passé la porte ! réplique Lorne. C'est votre boulot, non ?

- Vu l'humeur de Sheppard, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. » ajoute le garçon.

McKay le fixe tétanisé.

« Il rigole, assure Jennifer.

- Vous en êtes sûr, docteur Keller ?

- Qui es-tu enfin ? s'agace McKay Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je suis Alem et je viens du futur.

- Quoi ?

- Si vous aviez été là quand il est arrivé, intervient Lorne, vous le sauriez.

- J'ai raté ça !

- Faut croire. Et tout ça pour de la tarte...

- De la tarte ! explose Sheppard. Alors c'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas là ?

- Heu… »

Il s'est introduit dans la pièce sans qu'on ne le remarque.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes censé être là à _chaque_ activation de la porte !

- C'est toujours pour des choses sans intérêt, se plaint Rodney.

- Les rapports des équipes SG, sans intérêt ?

- Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. À chaque fois que l'autre porte est occupée, c'est nous qu'elles joignent pour qu'on fasse ensuite le relais. Je suis sûr que ça les amuse de nous emmerder à transmettre leurs rapports.

- McKay, vous avez l'_obligation_ d'être là. Je me fous que ça vous ennuie. Est-ce-que c'est clair ?

- Oui, oui. » maugrée-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

John lui jette un regard entendu puis se tourne vers Jennifer, désignant le garçon.

« Doc, il faudrait lui faire passer quelques examens. »

Alem lui jette un regard lourd de sens. John soupire.

« Dans la limite du possible, ajoute-t-il. On ne peut pas risquer de changer le futur, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tout à fait ! Donc pas de prise de sang ou tout ce qui implique mon ADN.

- Bien, on va faire ça. Viens, Alem. »

Elle l'entraîne pour les examens. Sheppard le suit des yeux tout en plongeant une main dans sa poche. Ce n'est que partie remise, il compte bien obtenir d'Alem davantage que les quelques informations qu'il a daigné leur fournir. Comment peuvent-ils être sûrs qu'il est ce qu'il prétend être ?

Il se tourne ensuite vers Rodney, envoyant en l'air le contenu de sa poche sous les yeux du docteur plus décomposé à chaque nouveau lancé.

« McKay, dit-il, vous allez analyser les données qu'on a reçu de la porte. Je veux savoir si on a loupé quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer comme toute à l'heure ou vous risquez d'avoir une mauvaise surprise ! »

Il fait passer d'une main à l'autre le citron sorti de sa poche. Très pâle, McKay s'empresse d'obéir et quitte les lieux.

« Vous étiez sérieux ? demande Lorne une fois qu'il a disparu.

- Presque ! Accompagnez-le, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des bêtises !

- À vos ordres !

- Renvoyez les deux gardes aussi, je m'occupe du gamin. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Et puis, vu son gabarit, je ne risque rien. »

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, les analyses sont terminées.

« Alors ? demande John à Jennifer.

- Il va parfaitement bien !

- Je vous l'avais dit ! rappelle le garçon.

- On ne sait jamais !

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu nous expliques ce qui t'a amené ici.

- Dac. On va dans le bureau de Woolsey ?

- Oui.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de voir la table ovale qu'il s'est faite installer !

- Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, tu sais, hormis son prix peut-être.

- Ça en dit long sur lui ! Moi, je préférais avant. Le design ancien est plus classe, plus que sa table en tout cas. Elle ne va pas avec le reste de la pièce, je parie.

- Exact.

- Vous lui avez dit que le roi Arthur il avait une table ronde ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour un diplomate, ça le fait pas.

- Parce que une fois assis, tout le monde n'est pas à la même distance de celui qui parle, explique le docteur. Quand c'est une personne importante ça peut créer des dissensions.

- Oui. À votre avis, pourquoi les Anciens en avaient une en arc de cercle ?

- Bien raisonné !

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? interroge Sheppard suspicieux.

- Je vous expliquerai là-bas, quand il y aura tout le monde. J'ai pas envie de me répéter ! »

* * *

Il faut un peu de temps pour faire revenir tout le monde sur la cité. Par chance, la plupart des personnes demandées par Alem sont déjà là. Bientôt, Lorne, Jennifer et Beckett rejoignent l'équipe de Sheppard et le garçon dans le bureau de Woolsey.

« Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pu nous accompagner à terre, John ! se désole Teyla. Je sais que vous deviez faire votre rapport à la commission.

- J'avais de la paperasserie en retard de toute façon ! La semaine s'est bien passée j'espère ?

- Oui, très bien. Carson a été un très bon guide.

- Tant mieux ! Vous aussi Ronon, ça a été ?

- Très bien, Sheppard.

- Dîtes, intervient Alem, je veux pas déranger mais, vos souvenirs de vacances, ça peut peut-être attendre, non ?

- Oui, vas-y. On t'écoute. »

Souriant, le garçon se met de bout.

« Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Alem, j'ai dix ans et je viens d'une autre époque.

- Quelle époque ? demande Carson.

- Du futur, mais je ne peux pas trop en parler. Sinon, je risque de le changer. Je suis là pour vous aider à sauver la cité, le problème c'est que j'ai un peu d'avance. Les voyages temporels ne sont pas précis.

- On parle de beaucoup d'avance ? questionne Sheppard.

- Environ deux semaines.

- Moi, mes calculs n'avaient pas fait autant d'écart, fait alors remarquer Rodney.

- Une semaine, vous appelez ça peu d'écart ? Oui, je suis au courant. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais mes calculs étaient corrects. C'est le passage de la porte qui a été compliqué.

- _Tes_ calculs ? relève Jennifer.

- Oui. Bon, j'ai eu un peu d'aide, mais juste pour les détails.

- À ton âge, tu peux faire ça ? s'étonne Evan.

- Oui. J'ai eu mon doctorat d'astrophysique il y a deux mois. Et j'ai des cours particuliers en ce qui concerne la porte depuis toujours, les calculs sont une leçon récente mais, oui, je peux faire ça.

- Tu entends quoi par « compliqué » ? poursuit John. Difficile ? Problématique ? Les deux ?

- J'ai eu du mal à passer la porte. D'où je viens, je ne pouvais pas demander à la franchir. Il a fallu que je le fasse sans demander l'avis des gens. Quand je vais rentrer chez moi, je peux vous assurer que ça va chauffer !

- D'accord. Et de quoi es-tu censé sauver la cité ? Des Wraiths ?

- Non. Et je ne peux pas vous le dire, sinon, je vais changer l'avenir et, moi, je serai un paradoxe temporel. Et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi après tout ça.

- Alors à quoi ça nous avance ? maugrée Ronon.

- En attendant, il faut que j'en apprenne le plus possible sur le fonctionnement de la cité. J'ai le gène des Anciens, ça devrait aider.

- Rien ne nous prouve que tu ne sois pas un espion, réplique le colonel.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous prouve que je viens du futur ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Alors je vais vous dire ce qui va arriver dans les prochaines… »

Il regarde la montre de Lorne, installé à sa gauche. Il siffle en avisant l'heure.

« Cinq minutes, ça vous va ?

- Mais comment… ?

- Docs, l'équipe qui va passer la porte aura deux blessés, l'un à la tête, l'autre à la jambe. Il va vous falloir des poches de AB- pour celui là, il aura perdu beaucoup de sang. Colonel, Woolsey va débarquer furax à ce moment là à cause de mon arrivée et du fait que je ne suis pas en cellule. McKay, il va vous passer un savon également parce que vous n'étiez pas là. Major… »

Il se tait et se penche à son oreille.

« Mélia est en repos aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui. Elle va vous demander si vous voulez passer la journée avec elle. Elle sera très jolie en robe bleue marine. »

Lorne le regarde stupéfait. Alem ajoute à haute voix :

« Acceptez, de toute façon Woolsey va se concentrer sur le colonel, il va vous oublier. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

- Mais comment… ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, que l'alarme retentit de nouveau.

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ! Le colonel Sheppard est demandé en salle d'embarquement ! »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on a ? s'enquière John dès son arrivée.

- C'est l'équipe de Sullivan, monsieur. Il demande une assistance médicale. »

Il retient un soupir en se souvenant de l'assurance faîtes par Woolsey qu'aucune des équipes basées au SGC ne passeraient la porte d'Atlantis. Les chances que leur porte activée oblige une équipe devant rentrer en urgence à passer chez eux était minime. Pourtant ils reçoivent quotidiennement leurs rapports et le cas improbable se présente aujourd'hui.

« Levez le bouclier. » ordonne-t-il.

Rapidement, les quatre militaires passent la porte. Deux hommes en soutiennent deux autres, le premier a la tête en sang. Le second est porté sur les épaules par son supérieur. Il a la jambe déchiquetée.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, doc !

- Il faut lui faire une transfusion.

- Il est AB-. »

Jennifer lève la tête vers Carson qui s'occupe de l'autre homme, surprise.

* * *

« Sheppard ! » crie une voix derrière lui.

Lentement, le colonel se retourne.

« Monsieur Woolsey !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ? Laissez un gamin venu d'on ne sait où se balader librement dans la cité ! Et vous, McKay, vous étiez où quand il a débarqué ? »

Les deux hommes se regardent. Alem avait raison.

* * *

Dans le couloir qui le mène à ses quartiers, Lorne est arrêté par une magnifique jeune femme. D'une vingtaine d'année, elle a les cheveux châtains qui reposent sur ses épaules et porte une robe bleue marine.

« Bonjour major ! Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner à terre ? Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

- Heu je…

- Vous ?

- Avec joie, lieutenant ! »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai un prénom, vous savez ! Appelez-moi Mélia.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Evan !

- Avec plaisir. »

Au bout du couloir, Alem sourit.

« J'avais raison, chuchote-t-il. À présent, ils devraient me croire. Petite sœur, tu as une dette envers moi, maintenant, je saurais m'en souvenir. »

Il fait demi-tour et décide d'aller observer l'océan d'un des pontons.

« Juste le temps que ça se calme. » dit-il.


	3. Commission, mon amie

**Chapitre 3 – Commission, mon amie**

.

Deux heures passent avant que Sheppard rejoigne Alem sur l'un des pontons. Assis au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans le vide, il regarde l'horizon.

« Ça va ? demande John.

- Oui.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche.

- Vous avez survécu à Woolsey, puisque vous m'avez retrouvé.

- Difficilement, j'ai bien failli ne pas en sortir vivant. »

Alem rigole. Le colonel s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Je veux bien vous croire, dit-il.

- Tu avais raison à propos de Woolsey et du savon qu'il nous a passés. Tu avais raison à propos de tout d'ailleurs.

- Je sais.

- Juste par curiosité, tu as dit quoi à Lorne ? »

Alem sourit et le regarde.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux rien dire.

- Pour ne pas changer le futur ?

- Non, parce que ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Le colonel le regarde, surpris. Il reprend pourtant :

« Mais, sur le futur, tu ne peux vraiment rien dire ?

- Techniquement je pourrais, mais je ne le dois pas. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je tiens à exister. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de disparaître. Et puis, dans deux semaines, vous saurez tout.

- Mouais.

- Allez, faîtes pas la tête.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas disparaître ?

- Moi non, mais mon futur moi oui, ce qui va créer un paradoxe temporel. Et je ne vais pas aller plus loin dans les explications si vous voulez éviter la migraine !

- Je crois qu'effectivement c'est mieux.

- Sinon, je deviens quoi ?

- Eh bien... » hésite le militaire.

Alem le fixe un instant et ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

« Oh, je vois ! déclare-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien dit !

- Vos yeux parlent pour vous.

- Et que disent-ils ?

- Que la Commission a décidé de m'enfermer dans une cellule et d'en profiter pour en apprendre le plus possible sur moi et ce que je sais.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas la peine, je m'en doutais. »

Le colonel se stoppe soudain et le regarde interloqué.

« Tu l'avais prévu ?

- J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour me préparer et j'ai eu de l'aide. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que j'ai appris sur vous, la cité et le programme porte des étoiles ces derniers temps. Donc, oui, on l'avait prévu.

- On ? »

« Oups ! J'ai gaffé ! » pense-t-il.

Sheppard le fixe toujours, il détourne les yeux et se lève d'un bond.

« Si on y allait maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre sa majesté Richard Woolsey ! Il faut que j'aille plaider ma cause. C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ? »

Sheppard esquisse un sourire, acquiesce et se lève à son tour:

« Tu as raison, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

* * *

Woolsey fait les cent pas dans son bureau. Sheppard et Alem arrivent.

« Vous voilà ! dit-il à Sheppard. Enfin !

- Ravi de vous revoir aussi, monsieur. »

Ignoré, le garçon lève la main et la secoue pour que Woolsey s'intéresse lui.

« Bonjour ! l'interpelle-t-il.

- Ah, oui ! Bonjour. »

Alem s'adresse à Sheppard.

« Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste à cause de moi ?

- Les deux, je crois.

- Ça craint !

- C'est sûr. »

Woolsey, trop stupéfait pour parler, les observe bouche bée. Ils continuent leur conversation, sans s'inquiéter de lui.

« Je dois le prendre comment, ce type ?

- Essaie les compliments, ça marche à chaque fois ! Ou presque...

- D'accord, mais vous avez une suggestion ? Parce que les compliments pour une fille, ça va. Mais pour un gars, je vois pas. Et lui, en plus !

- Effectivement, c'est difficile ! »

Woolsey ne supporte pas d'en entendre plus sur son compte et éclate.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux compères se concertent du regard.

« Vous avez fini, oui ? »

Ils éclatent de rire.

« Sheppard !

- Oui... mon... monsieur ?

- Vous allez arrêter !

- On essaye, monsieur ! »

Il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre totalement.

« Vous vouliez nous voir, monsieur ?

- Oui, ce garçon doit...

- ...être mis aux arrêts. »

Woolsey le regarde étonné. Alem s'explique.

« Je suis jeune, pas stupide !

- Heu... Je...

- Vous ?

- Sheppard !

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Eh bien, Alem vient de vous... »

Il jette un œil sur l'intéressé, qui enchaîne.

« ...remettre à votre place !

- Mais...

- Vous ne terminez jamais vos phrases ou c'est moi qui vous fais cet effet ?

- Je... Tu...

- Vous voyez ! »

Woolsey inspire un grand coup pour se calmer. Finalement la discussion reprend.

« Oui, je suis dans l'obligation de t'arrêter.

- La Commission juge un enfant de dix ans plus dangereux que les Wraiths ? s'étonne Sheppard.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais il vient du futur. Et il sait que la cité est en danger !

- Parce qu'il refuse de nous en parler, vous le traitez comme un criminel ?

- Vous me prêtez des mots que je n'ai pas prononcés !

- Vous les avez pensés si fort, murmure le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça change pour Alem ? Rien !

- Si c'est son nom !

- Et alors ?

- Il sait des choses qui pourraient nous aider contre les Wraiths !

- Qui vous dit que se sont eux qui vont mettre la cité en danger ?

- Parce que vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

- Oui, là, je dirais... la Commission !

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ?

- Oui. La CIS compare Alem à un criminel, je fais pareil avec elle. Navré si vous en faîtes partie.

- Je suis encore votre supérieur, Sheppard !

- Pour le boulot que vous faîtes...

- Je ne vous permets pas de...

- Vous ne me permettez rien du tout. Je mets simplement en évidence les faits. Vous nous avez peut-être sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, il n'en reste pas moins que vous avez attendu qu'on vous débarrasse des Réplicateurs et de Michael pour reprendre le contrôle de la cité. Et par vous, j'entends la Commission. »

L'ambiance dans la pièce est devenue électrique. Alem a conscience d'être la cause de la dispute. Les deux hommes se toisent du regard. Sheppard vient de lancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de Commission. À travers elle, c'est également Woolsey qui est visé. Plus qu'agacé de servir de prétexte à ce qui ressemble à un règlement de compte, Alem explose à son tour.

« Hé ho ! Je suis là, j'existe ! Alors arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Ils se tournent aussitôt vers lui.

« Je suis là pour vous faire changer d'avis sur moi, M. Woolsey, continue-t-il. Je vais vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance et que c'est pas la peine de m'enfermer. Vous êtes un diplomate, vous devez m'écouter. »

Richard jette un œil à son second, puis revient sur lui.

« Bien, soupire-t-il, je t'écoute.

- D'abord il faut que ce soit clair, peut importe ce que vous ferez de moi, je ne vous dirais rien. Je ne peux pas changer le futur. Et même si je vous le disais, le danger ne serait pas écarté, il serait juste mis en sommeil.

- Mais par ta présence, tu viens bien changer l'avenir !

- Non, c'était prévu. Quand je suis venu ici, je savais que c'était moi qui allais aider à sauver la cité. Je sais ce qui va tous nous mettre en danger, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais pouvoir aider. Je ne connais que les grandes lignes, pas les détails. C'était impossible ! Et si je vous dis pourquoi… bref vous voyez quoi. Je ne peux rien vous apprendre pour l'instant. Mais, dans deux semaines, ce sera possible. Oui, je n'ai que dix ans, oui Alem n'est pas mon vrai prénom, mais j'en sais plus sur la cité et son fonctionnement que vous tous, excepté pour deux ou trois personnes. Vous pensez vous protéger en m'enfermant et en tentant d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Désolé, mais ça ne servira à rien. »

Alem se tait. Woolsey le regarde incrédule. Sheppard a profité de sa tirade pour se calmer.

« À vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire de moi, poursuit Alem face au silence des deux hommes, mais n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de dire. Je ne vous dirai rien avant deux semaines. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à McKay de vous expliquer les paradoxes temporels. »

Woolsey hésite encore, puis :

« Bien, tu m'as convaincu. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements dans la cité, mais tu devras toujours être accompagné. Pour ce qui est de la technologie des Anciens, c'est non. On va t'attribuer un endroit où dormir. Et je vais parler à McKay, nous verrons bien ce qu'il en dira, car je suis sûr que, si tu parlais, cela arrangerait tout.

- Vous verrez qu'il dira comme moi. Seulement, préparez de l'aspirine, ça ne va pas être simple de comprendre. Vous risquez de repartir avec un sacré mal de crâne ! »

Woolsey acquiesce et se tourne vers Sheppard. Il se tient droit et attend la sanction qui va tomber pour son insubordination.

« Quant à vous… Vous n'aviez pas à me parler comme vous l'avez fait. Pour la peine, vous… »

Alem l'interrompt.

« J'ai une idée, dit-il en saisissant le bras du militaire. Il n'a qu'à me servir de chaperon. Deux semaines à s'occuper d'un enfant, c'est pas mal comme punition, non ? »

Woolsey le regarde et accepte d'un hochement de tête. Alem sert le bras de Sheppard pour lui indiquer de se taire.

« D'accord, mais je tiens à des excuses, précise Woolsey.

- Quoi ! » s'exclame John.

Alem ressert sa prise, Sheppard lui jette un rapide coup d'œil.

« Bien, maugrée-t-il, je m'excuse.

- Bon, décide Alem, ben on va vous laisser. Et promis, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises ! »

* * *

« Ne me remerciez pas surtout ! déclare Alem une fois dans le couloir. Après tout, je viens seulement de vous sauver la mise !

- Et à cause de toi, j'ai du me plier devant cet imbécile !

- Bon, là vous êtes en colère, mais vous verrez qu'après vous serez content que je vous ai empêché de faire la plus grosse bêtise de votre vie ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas excusé et si je ne vous avais pas proposé comme gardien, il vous aurait expédié à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Mouais

- Vous préfériez ruiner votre carrière pour ce genre de personne plutôt que de ravaler votre fierté, je sais. Mais moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous dans les semaines à venir !

- Et maintenant il va me prendre de haut !

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas avant ? »

Sheppard rit.

« Si.

- Vous voyez ! Maintenant vous pouvez ajouter une insubordination de plus à votre compteur. Bientôt vous allez battre O'Neill ! »

Sheppard le fixe bizarrement.

« Hé oui, je sais qu'entre vous c'est à celui qui en aura le plus à son actif ! »

Cette fois Sheppard éclate franchement de rire, suivi par Alem. Ils s'éloignent vers leurs quartiers. Il fait déjà nuit. Finalement les semaines qui s'annoncent ne seront pas si terribles que ça.

* * *

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une pièce sombre, plusieurs personnes sont assises autour d'une table circulaire. Les visages sont à peine visibles dans la pénombre. Deux hommes entrent, l'un s'assoie, l'autre reste debout, on ne voit pas son visage.

« Le plan se déroule comme prévu ? demande un homme.

- Oui, déclare une femme. La bataille nous a été profitable. Dans la confusion, personne n'a ni vu ni détecté le vaisseau. Les armes ont pu être récupérées sans problèmes.

- Personne ne se doute de rien ? questionne une voix grave.

- Non. » répond un homme.

C'est l'un des deux derniers arrivés. Il désigne celui qui est toujours debout, derrière lui.

« Notre complice n'a pas été découvert. Sa mission continue, comme je vous l'avais annoncé.

- Et l'espion ? » demande à nouveau la voix.

C'est une voix autoritaire. L'homme à laquelle elle appartient semble être le chef.

« Il était à bord de l'Apollo, nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles. S'il est vivant nous devrons nous en débarrasser, il est une menace pour notre cause.

- Et vous ? »

Le chef s'adresse à la silhouette toujours debout. En réponse, une voix étrange résonne dans la pièce.

« Ils ne m'ont pas découvert, la mission continue. »

Il s'est avancé vers eux. Son visage est toujours dans l'obscurité. Les gens présents ne peuvent s'empêcher de frissonner. Le regard du personnage s'illumine.

« Atlantis est condamnée, termine le goa'uld, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

* * *

**Atlantis – Le lendemain**

« Je vous dis que ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'agace Alem.

- Mais il a pris un congé après que tu lui ais parlé, rétorque Sheppard.

- Et alors ?

- Je connais Lorne. Si tu ne lui avais dit qu'une banalité, il serait resté ici.

- Il va revenir, je vous rassure. Seulement, pas avant le début des problèmes.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Oui. De toute façon, je ne vous dirai rien, pas la peine d'insister.

- Enfin, tu… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, que résonne la voix de Woolsey à la radio leur demandant de le rejoindre.

« On continuera cette conversation plus tard, certifie John.

- N'y comptez pas ! »

* * *

Bientôt, tous deux pénètrent dans le bureau de Woolsey. L'homme est irrité.

« Vous nous avez demandé, monsieur ? s'enquière le colonel.

- Oui, asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'exécutent.

« J'ai parlé à la Commission, annonce Richard.

- Et ? demande le garçon.

- C'est réglé. Tout se passe comme tu l'avais suggéré.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

- Parce que vous faîtes une drôle de tête.

- La cité ne va pas être déplacée.

- Pardon ! s'exclame John.

- Mais elle ne peut pas rester dans la baie éternellement ! fait remarquer Alem.

- Je le sais bien, mais elle est trop imposante pour être remorquée et il n'est pas possible d'utiliser les moteurs, cela prendrait trop d'énergie et attirerait l'attention.

- Il suffirait de la déplacer en zone internationale pour mettre tout le monde d'accord !

- Je sais, colonel. L'éloigner de la côte pour qu'elle ne soit plus visible, dans le cas où l'on devrait désactiver l'occulteur, serait même suffisant, mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'est pas question de la taille de la cité, en réalité, n'est-ce-pas ? intervient l'enfant. Le vrai problème, c'est moi. »

Woolsey le regard intensément, l'air ennuyé.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? veut savoir John.

- Parce que, si je dis vrai, déplacer la cité aura un impact sur ce qui la menace.

- C'est exact, confirme Richard.

- Mais tu as bien dit que ton arrivée était prévue ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais précisé si l'emplacement de la cité avait son importance et je suis arrivé en avance, je vous l'ai dit. Ça veut dire que si j'étais arrivé deux semaines plus tard, la cité n'aurait pas été ici. Elle aurait déjà été déplacée.

- Tout à fait.

- Quelqu'un va bien finir par se douter de quelque chose.

- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le souci de la Commission, colonel.

- Et si je leur parle ? questionne Alem. Peut-être que j'arriverai à les convaincre.

- On peut toujours essayer. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Woolsey, Sheppard et McKay attendent Alem. La Commission a demandé à lui parler seul. Ils communiquent par caméras interposées, dans le bureau. Enfin, le jeune garçon ressort.

« Alors ?

- J'ai réussi à les convaincre à moitié. Des remorqueurs vont arriver dans les prochaines heures pour éloigner la cité de la côte. Je leur ai donné le nombre approximatif dont on avait besoin. Rodney, il va falloir que vous étendiez l'occulteur pour tous. Il fera nuit, mais ils veulent pas prendre risque. Et près de la ville, c'est vrai que c'est pas prudent, on pourrait nous voir. Atlantis va être éloignée jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse plus voir la côte. Heureusement que vous aviez déjà plaidé ma cause M. Woolsey ! Sinon, je me demande si j'aurais réussi à aller plus loin sur le sujet des paradoxes temporels. Ils veulent vous voir pour les détails de l'opération.

- Bien, j'y vais. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Alem.

- De rien.

- Après tout ça, sourit John, je suis sûr que tu as envie de te dégourdir les jambes !

- Tout à fait !

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où on peut faire du sport et se détendre. »

Il l'entraîne à sa suite pendant que Woolsey et McKay pénètrent dans le bureau.

* * *

Il est deux heures du matin. De nombreuses personnes sont là, sur les pontons, à regarder la ville s'éloigner lentement.

On entend au loin les bruits de moteurs des différents navires tractant la cité. Dans la matinée, la côte ne sera plus visible d'Atlantis.


	4. Deux nounous pour le prix d'une

**Chapitre 4 – Deux nounous pour le prix d'une**

.

Voilà quatre jours que Woolsey a accordé à Alem une liberté, toute relative, de circuler dans la cité accompagné de John. La Commission a dû être sensible aux arguments de Woolsey, mais ils ignorent comment il les a convaincus. Lors de sa discussion avec eux, personne n'en a parlé. McKay a également dû donné à Woolsey des arguments de poids, en plus d'un horrible mal de tête.

En salle d'entraînement, il observe Ronon et le colonel Sheppard s'affronter. Il est évident que le premier a le dessus.

« Alors, Sheppard, on s'avoue vaincu ?

- Hors de question ! »

Le terrien est mis en échec par son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils ont commencé, pas une fois le militaire n'a eu le dessus. Épuisé, il ne renonce pourtant pas.

Le satedan attaque soudain et, en quelques secondes, Sheppard se retrouve face contre terre, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Et maintenant ?

- OK, vous avez gagné ! »

Ronon l'aide à se relever. Ils se dirigent vers le banc où Alem est assis. Sheppard se laisse tomber dessus.

« Eh bien, colonel, on dirait que vous vous êtes fait battre à plate couture !

- Tu peux te moquer, je doute que tu aurais fait mieux !

- Qui sait…

- Je te parle sérieusement !

- Moi aussi. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que vous, mais je me débrouille. Je n'aurais pas battu, Ronon, mais peut-être que j'aurais fait mieux.

- Mais on vous apprend quoi dans le futur ? Rassure-moi, vous allez quand même à l'école !

- Oui. Le truc c'est que je suis le petit surdoué de la famille, donc on peut pas dire que j'ai eu un parcours normal.

- OK. Et c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

- Le lancer de couteau. Je n'ai jamais tiré avec une arme, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle tout le monde a été intraitable. Interdit d'y toucher ! J'ai que dix ans, je trouve ça logique.

- Le lancer de couteau ? demande Ronon intéressé.

- Oui.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Sheppard ?

- Pourquoi pas ! »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Ronon, Alem et Sheppard se tiennent debout côte à côte dans un couloir vide. Ils ont des couteaux militaires en mains. Une cible est dessinée sur le mur d'en face.

« Allez, lance Sheppard au garçon, fais nous voir de quoi tu es capable.

- D'accord. »

Alem se place face à la cible, à cinq mètres. Il prend en main un couteau, se concentre un instant et le lance. La lame siffle dans l'air avant de se planter au centre du cercle.

« Pas mal, commente John.

- À vous ! »

C'est à Ronon que revient le lancé suivant. Son couteau se place à coté de celui d'Alem. Les lames se touchent.

« À vous, Sheppard. » dit-il.

Le colonel se place et sa lame atteint la cible, deux centimètres à côté des deux autres.

« Peut mieux faire, se moque gentiment Alem.

- Je ne pouvais pas la mettre au centre, la place est prise !

- Mauvaise excuse, rétorque Ronon.

- Eh bien, on va inverser l'ordre de passage cette fois.

- Et augmenter la distance. » ajoute le garçon.

Les deux hommes acquiescent et l'affrontement se poursuit. Il passe dix mètres, puis quinze et vingt. Arrivé à cette distance, Sheppard est hors jeu. Ronon et Alem sont seuls l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'arrivent plus à atteindre le centre, mais restent dans le cercle. Finalement, ils s'arrêtent. Alem n'a plus assez de force pour lancer aussi loin. Même Ronon fatigue. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'ils ont commencé. Le match nul entre les deux derniers adversaires est déclaré. Ils ramassent les derniers couteaux près de la cible quand Alem s'exclame :

« Heu, juste pour savoir, les trous dans le mur, vous croyez que ça va être un problème ?

- Non, il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par-là. »

Soudain une voix résonne.

« Sheppard ! Ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche ! »

L'intéressé se retourne sur deux hommes venant à leur rencontre.

« Il ne passe jamais personne, hein ! » lui glisse Alem, ironique.

Sheppard lui jette un regard noir. Alem a le sourire aux lèvres.

« Général O'Neill, monsieur Woolsey, salue-t-il.

- Repos colonel. Ronon. Et toi, tu dois être Alem.

- Oui, bonjour… monsieur.

- Vous ne répondiez pas à la radio !

- Oui, nous…

- Vous ? »

Woolsey est alors attiré par le mur.

« Sheppard !

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ?

- On s'est essayé au lancer, monsieur, explique Alem.

- Je vois ça !

- Vous nous cherchiez ? commence John.

- N'essayez pas de changer de conversation !

- C'est juste un mur de rien du tout.

- Pardon ?

- Calmez-vous, Woolsey, tempère O'Neill, la cité est toujours entière.

- Mais…

- Taratata. Laissez donc ce foutu mur tranquille, ce n'est pas un drame ! Allez, venez tous les trois, on a réunion.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Laissez-moi deviner… réfléchit Alem. Moi ?

- Ouais. »

Ils s'éloignent, laissant Woolsey fulminer loin devant eux. O'Neill se penche vers Sheppard.

« Juste pour savoir... qui a gagné ?

- Match nul.

- Oh !

- Entre Ronon et moi, je précise ! »

O'Neill regarde Alem surpris.

« Mais tu as quel âge ?

- Dix ans.

- Et tu t'amuse à faire du lancer de couteau ?

- Là oui mais, sinon, c'est plutôt une nécessité.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Rassurez-vous ça viendra.

- Qui t'as appris ? Parce que tu es doué, tu sais !

- Mon père. »

Il se renfrogne aussitôt ces deux mots prononcés. Les trois hommes le regardent étrangement.

« Un problème ? demande Jack.

- Non, rien. Juste des souvenirs. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Comme tu veux. Sinon, tes cheveux, c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

- Oui. À l'origine ils sont blonds, mais en grandissant ils sont devenus blancs. Comme j'ai les yeux bleus, on croit souvent que je suis albinos, mais non.

- Ça te vient de qui ?

- Ma mère. »

Cette fois, il sourit. S'il ne veut pas qu'on aborde le sujet de son père, elle en revanche, ça ne le gêne pas.

« Elle a les cheveux comme toi ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais c'était bien essayé.

- Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à savoir.

- Oh oui, certainement, mais pas avant un petit moment ! »

* * *

Ils sont installés dans le bureau de Woolsey quand O'Neill commence à parler.

« Je suis là pour te surveiller Alem.

- Comment ça ?

- La Commission a finalement autorisé que tu utilises la technologie des Anciens. Qu'est-ce-qui les a décidés, je ne sais pas, mais le résultat est là et c'est moi qui dois superviser.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique ? Les deux militaires les plus insubordonnés qui soient chargés de s'occuper de moi, un gamin ?

- Il n'a pas tort, avoue John.

- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que McKay sera avec nous.

- Quoi ! s'insurge le scientifique. Non mais vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Absolument pas. Vous le surveillerez pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises avec vos joujoux.

- Vous devriez vous comprendre dans ce "il" ! intervient Alem. Vous aussi, John. »

La remarque attire des sourires à l'équipe SGA. Teyla prend la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas le revirement de la Commission.

- Ils ont été sensibles à nos arguments apparemment, dit le colonel.

- Je suis plutôt d'avis qu'ils pensent pouvoir manipuler Alem s'ils lui laissent plus de liberté, expose Richard. Le fait que le général O'Neill et le colonel Sheppard soient chargés de sa surveillance le confirme.

- Oui, confirme Alem, ils pensent qu'avec vous je vais me livrer.

- Et c'est le cas ? s'enquière Jack.

- Absolument pas.

- Même pas un petit peu ?

- Non. Vous êtes celui à qui je peux le moins en dire dans toute la Galaxie !

- Vraiment ?

- N'y voyez rien de personnel. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Y avait-il autre chose général ? questionne Woolsey.

- Ah oui ! Teyla, Ronon, comme aucune décision n'a encore été prise au sujet des Wraiths et de la cité et qu'aucun vaisseau n'est disponible pour aller dans la galaxie de Pégase, vous allez devoir rester sur Terre.

- Nous savions dans quoi nous nous engagions en restant sur Atlantis, général, répond aimablement l'athosienne.

- Pareil, ajoute Ronon..

- Et c'est encore à cause de moi ça, je suppose ? dit Alem.

- Tu supposes bien !

- Super ! Dîtes, maintenant que tout est réglé, j'aimerai savoir…

- Oui ?

- Où en sont l'Apollo et le Dédale ?

- L'Apollo aura rejoint une porte dans une dizaine de jours. Quant au Dédale, un vaisseau Tok'ra devrait l'atteindre demain ou après demain. Pourquoi ?

- Désolé, je ne peux pas répondre. »

La discussion se clôt sur ces mots.


	5. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 5 – Préparatifs**

.

Le surlendemain McKay, Alem, O'Neill et Sheppard se retrouvent à la salle du fauteuil.

« Tu sais comment il faut faire ? demande John au garçon.

- Oui.

- J'ai déconnecté l'armement par mesure de précaution, déclare Rodney en relevant le nez de sa tablette informatique.

- Je peux y aller alors ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, préviens le colonel, tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à l'activer dès le début. Carson avait du mal.

- Mais pas vous, je sais. »

Il s'approche du siège et s'installe.

« Oui, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est… »

Sheppard n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. À peine Alem est-il assis que le fauteuil s'incline.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! dit John.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. J'arrive à tout manipuler. Même l'armement !

- Pardon ? Quoi ? s'exclament les militaires.

- C'est impossible ! dément McKay.

- Désolé, Rodney, mais votre protocole de sécurité n'est pas très au point. Vous avez seulement coupé l'accès principal. En remontant le réseau d'éclairage, j'ai pu pénétrer dans le système.

- McKay ! s'énerve le général.

- Je vais régler le problème ! assure-t-il.

- J'espère bien ! »

Alem se redresse. Le fauteuil s'éteint.

« Pas la peine, j'en ai assez vu.

- Déjà ? s'étonne Sheppard.

- Il me fallait simplement une mise en main, pas une maîtrise parfaite. Je ne sais pas si ça va me servir. Et puis, comme ça, tout le monde est rassuré. Par contre, j'éviterai de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé si j'étais vous. »

Les deux militaires jettent un regard noir au docteur.

« Mais je vous assure…

- Pas la peine, McKay. » coupe John.

Un appel de Woolsey retentit à la radio : _« Sheppard, McKay, rejoignez-moi à la porte des étoiles. »_

« Bien, monsieur.

- On va continuer sans vous. » déclare Jack.

Ils sortent. O'Neill s'adresse à Alem.

« C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- La cafétéria !

- Très bon programme ! »

Alem sourit et tous deux prennent la direction du seul lieu jugé vital à cet instant.

* * *

Une fois là-bas, les deux compères s'attablent à l'intérieur comme tous les autres.

« Franchement, soupire Jack, la gelée qu'ils nous servent est… »

Il secoue sa main.

« …plus que moyenne, termine Alem.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'allais dire.

- Vous n'allez pas être grossier devant un enfant, général ! s'offusque-t-il.

- Tu sais lancer le couteau, tu as un QI hors norme, beaucoup de répartie et je laisse de côté le fait que tu viennes du futur pour sauver la cité. Alors je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille encore te considérer comme un enfant.

- Moucher !

- Ça existe encore ce mot ?

- Très drôle !

- Tu veux voir quoi ensuite ?

- Le laboratoire de Janus.

- Hum...

- Quoi, c'est interdit ?

- Non, c'est que personne n'y a pensé.

- Et sinon, j'y aurais eu accès ?

- Aucune idée. À mon avis oui, puisque tu as eu accès au fauteuil des Anciens. Mais attention, pas de bêtises !

- Oui, mon général ! »

À ces mots, O'Neill le regarde bizarrement. Il fixe le visage du garçon, qui retient son souffle :

« Je sais qui tu me rappelles maintenant. Tu ne serais pas…

- Général O'Neill ! »

O'Neill se retourne sur la voix qui l'a interrompu. Alem expire, soulagé.

« Colonel Caldwell ! »

Caldwell s'avance avec Sheppard, McKay et Woolsey. Alem se fige.

« Vous voilà de retour sur Atlantis ! commente Steven avec un sourire.

- Et vous sur Terre ! répond Jack.

- Nous pouvons remercier la Tok'ra.

- Effectivement, colonel. Et voici Alem, dit-il en lui indiquant le garçon.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis que je suis arrivé, déclare Caldwell en s'avançant vers lui. Mais, qu'est-ce-que… »

Son visage devient sombre. Alem ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne au dehors, lançant un :

« On revient tout de suite ! »

* * *

L'enfant et le militaire sont debout, adossés à la rambarde.

« Vous avez failli tout foutre en l'air ! reproche Alem.

- Pardon ? Non, mais attends… Alors je ne me suis pas trompé !

- Chut ! Moins fort ! Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous criez sur les toits que vous avez été l'hôte d'un goa'uld, vous, peut-être ! »

Le colonel se décompose.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas le problème !

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as été un hôte !

- Non !

- Mais tu as du naquadah dans le sang, je l'ai senti.

- À votre avis, pourquoi je vous ai entraîné à l'écart ?

- Pour que je ne dévoile pas ton petit secret ?

- Évidemment ! Vous imaginez le problème ? Après tout le mal que j'ai eu pour les convaincre de me laisser libre et d'utiliser la technologie des Anciens…

- Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, permet moi d'émettre quelques doutes !

- Vous me croyez au moins quand je dis que je viens pour vous aider à sauver la cité ?

- Tu as réussi à convaincre tout le monde, y compris Woolsey et la Commission, ce qui relève plus du miracle que de l'exploit, donc je dois te faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Et comment dois-je réagir après de telles nouvelles ? Tu as été un hôte !

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dis. Je n'ai jamais été un hôte, ni d'un Tok'ra, ni d'un goa'uld !

- Et comment peux-tu avoir du naquadah dans le sang alors ? Je sais que tu viens du futur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça l'explication.

- Non.

- Donc la raison est…

- À votre avis ?

- Eh bien…

- Je ne vous dirai rien. Soit vous devinez, soit vous restez avec vos questions. Dans tous les cas, ça ne vous aidera pas à être moins inquiet ou à me faire confiance.

- OK, je ne vois pas.

- Vous avez pas beaucoup d'imagination.

- Et alors ?

- Tant mieux pour moi, enfin si vous dîtes rien !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Il va me falloir quelqu'un pour m'aider, une personne de confiance. Il faut que ce soit vous !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Le naquadah.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est normal. Quand vous aurez compris, et ça viendra, vous serez le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Personne ne vous soupçonnera.

- Me soupçonner ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de trahir ! Juste de m'aider. Et vu ce qui m'attend, nous ne serons pas trop de deux, certainement trois d'ailleurs. Je risque d'avoir besoin de Sheppard aussi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Aucune importance. Vous le saurez. Le plus tard possible j'espère, mais vous le saurez.

- Et je ne peux pas avoir un indice ?

- Vous avez une partie de l'énigme, Sheppard une autre. Ça suffit.

- Pour l'instant !

- Venez, ils nous attendent. Ils s'inquiètent de ce que nous devons nous raconter.

- Et il s'agissait de ton identité. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

- Oui. »

Ils rentrent.

« Au fait, merci colonel !

- De rien. L'avenir nous dira si j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance. »

Alem sourit, il sait qu'il peut faire confiance au colonel Caldwell. Le choisir, ainsi que Sheppard, n'était pas une erreur.

* * *

Une fois rentrés, Woolsey et les deux militaires s'approchent d'eux.

« Un problème ? s'inquiète Jack.

- C'est réglé, assure Alem.

- Colonel ? demande Woolsey.

- C'est bon, rassurez-vous. Un simple problème d'identité.

- Attendez... vous savez qui il est ?

- Oui, général, assez pour lui faire confiance.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

- Comment avoir des certitudes à propos de l'avenir ?

- Mouais… ce n'est pas faux.

- Problème réglé alors ? questionne l'enfant.

- Pour l'instant.

- On peut aller au labo ?

- Oui, sauf si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. Woolsey ?

- Non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Sheppard reste avec nous.

- Bien, On se reverra plus tard, colonels.

- Entendu.

- Si je ne vous revois pas avant votre départ, colonel Caldwell, ajoute Alem, je vous dis à dans une semaine, je sais que vous viendrez assister à l'arrivée du colonel Elis. »

* * *

Alem, O'Neill et McKay gagnent le laboratoire de Janus.

« Nous y voilà ! s'exclame Jack une fois à l'intérieur.

- Je suis censé te surveiller, Alem, rappelle Rodney. Alors tu me dis ce que tu veux voir et je te le montrerai.

- Je peux pas y toucher ?

- On verra, répond le général.

- D'accord. Rodney, vous avez tout répertorié ?

- Oui.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas encore la fonction de tous les objets ?

- Heu…

- Ravalez votre fierté, McKay, et dites lui ce qu'il veut savoir.

- Non, confirme alors le scientifique.

- Vous avez trouvé un appareil rectangulaire ?

- Oui.

- Je peux le voir ? »

O'Neill lui fait signe de s'exécuter d'un hochement de tête. Rodney va dans un angle de la pièce. Il récupère l'engin et le dépose sur une table. De couleur gris métallisé, l'objet a ses six côtés droits, sans aucun dessin, inscription ou relief.

« Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à comprendre son fonctionnement, explique-t-il.

- S'il en a un ! se moque Jack.

- Oh, ça oui ! » répond Alem avec un sourire mystérieux

Les deux hommes le regardent intéressés.

« C'est quoi ? interroge O'Neill.

- Je vous le dirai pas. Vous devrez attendre pour savoir. Mais ça pourrait sauver la vie de quelqu'un… d'une façon que vous ne pouvez absolument pas imaginer !

- Mais…

- Encore quelques jours à patienter, Rodney.

- J'ai toujours détesté ça ! Déjà pour Noël, je…

- McKay ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Heu, je, oui, pardon !

- C'est tout ce que je voulais voir ici, déclare le garçon. Le reste m'intéresse pas. Sauf si vous avez une arme dont je ne connaîtrais pas l'existence dans tout ce bazar !

- Non, répond McKay.

- Alors, on peut y aller.

- Où ?

- Il me faut les plans de la cité, tous les plans. C'est ce qui va m'occuper pour les jours à venir. Je dois maîtriser le fonctionnement de la cité pour ce qui va arriver.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Désolé, mais c'est non général. Vous ne saurez rien.

- Ne désespérez pas, tente de le rassurer Rodney, vous y arriverez.

- Vous croyez ?

- Non, avoue-t-il. Je sais peu de choses d'Alem mais, ce qui est sûr et certain c'est qu'il ne vendra pas la mèche.

- Vous avez essayé, hein ! ?

- Plus d'une dizaine de fois, répond l'enfant à sa place, simplement pour aujourd'hui.

- Quelle tactique ?

- Toutes !

- La ruse ? La gentillesse ?

- Échec dans les deux cas, soupire McKay.

- La tentation ? L'intimidation ?

- Tout, je vous dis, même l'argent ! J'ai tout essayé. Et... rien. Mais j'y arriverai !

- Quand vous aurez fini de débattre de la technique qu'il faut utiliser pour me faire cracher le morceau, intervient de nouveau Alem, vous me ferez signe ! »

Décidé, il sort du labo, suivi immédiatement par deux hommes déconfits.

* * *

**Quelque part sur Terre – J -1**

La même pièce, les mêmes personnes, la même atmosphère et le même objectif.

« Où en sommes-nous ? interroge le chef.

- Tout est en place, explique un homme. Nos hommes sont prêts, ils attendent le signal. Les caméras de surveillance seront piratées quelques heures avant l'attaque, nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

- Aucune importance. Ainsi nous aurons une idée plus précise de ce qui nous attend.

- Oui, nous aurons un temps d'avance.

- L'espion ?

- Le vaisseau atteindra la porte dans les heures qui viennent, répond une femme, nous nous en occuperons à ce moment là.

- Notre complice ?

- Il est infiltré, lui apprend un autre homme, toujours aucun soupçon.

- Il interviendra simultanément avec le premier groupe, déclare le chef. Leur rôle sera décisif. Je ne veux aucun problème.

- Rassurez-vous, dit la femme, tout se passe comme prévu.

- Et l'enfant ? Est-il une menace ?

- Non, certifie le premier homme.

- Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

- Justement, expose un troisième, il ne peut pas changer le cours des choses. Il va devoir laisser faire.

- Il interviendra.

- Nous nous en serons occupés avant.

- Je l'espère bien. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur !

- Nous savons que notre tâche est vitale, ajoute la femme.

- Dans ce cas, termine le chef, au travail. Je veux pouvoir déclarer Atlantis à nous dans les prochains jours et, par la même, la Terre. Ensuite, toute la galaxie sera à notre merci. »

* * *

Alem est allongé sur son lit, les plans de la cité étalés devant lui. Il les connaît par cœur, mais préfère les revoir une dernière fois. Finalement il les lâche et se tourne sur le dos. Il se met alors à penser à la suite des événements.

« Dans quelques heures, dit-il à haute voix, ils vont débarquer, mené par le goa'uld. Il y aura trois groupes, soit trois endroits différents. Ils vont tous se diviser en deux, viser les coins stratégiques et prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis. Ceux qui restent diront qui ils sont. Tout le monde ne sera pas capturé sur la cité. En même temps, des gens de l'Apollo vont arriver. Parmi eux, il y aura _lui._ Lui sur qui repose tout mon plan ! »

Il jette un œil à la montre que lui a offert John Sheppard.

« On y est, H -3. Les bandes vidéos viennent d'être piratées. Nous sommes aveugles. »

Il se redresse. Il est temps pour lui de se préparer. Il va avoir besoin de matériel. Il sort de la chambre qu'on lui a attribuée sans rien dire, sans qu'on le voit. Il devrait être surveillé pour ses déplacements, mais il doit agir seul. Dehors, il fait nuit.

* * *

Il rentre d'abord dans le laboratoire de Janus. Il saisit la boîte argentée et la met dans son sac à dos. Celui-ci contient déjà les plans de la cité, et quelques vêtements.

Dans la réserve, il attrape une gourde et la remplit d'eau. Maintenant qu'il à boire, il lui faut à manger. Il fouille dans tous les coins pour dénicher son bonheur, des rations de survie. Il quitte discrètement les lieux pour sa destination suivante.

À l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett est de garde. Il ne le voit pas se faufiler vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Il prend des compresses, des antidouleurs et tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile si quelqu'un venait à être blessé. Il prend également des flacons vides, des seringues et d'autres produits.

Dans le laboratoire de McKay, il s'empare d'une tablette et d'un détecteur de vie, comme il l'appelle. Il attrape des marqueurs, des crayons et du papier. Il fourre tout dans son sac.

Il prend des flacons renfermant des produits extrêmement dangereux dans un autre labo. À présent, il transporte dans son sac toutes sortes d'acides. Il se dirige vers le lieu le plus dur à atteindre.

Deux gardes sont postés devant l'armurerie. La partie la plus difficile s'annonce. Il s'éloigne dans un autre couloir. Il pose son sac au sol et ouvre une des grilles d'aération. Il passe dans le conduit. Il tire son sac avec lui pour qu'on ne le voie pas.

Il débouche dans la salle sans que les gardes s'en aperçoivent. Il a laissé son sac dans le vaste espace où circule l'air. Il en prend un autre dans la pièce. Il commence à le remplir en silence avec des radios, deux zats, un P90, une arme de point et des munitions, cinq couteaux, du C4, un briquet et un gilet pare-balle.

Il repasse ensuite par le conduit d'aération, poussant le sac.

Il atteint le couloir. Il prend les deux sacs et s'en va. Il doit gagner un lieu tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse intervenir.

Il gagne une des extrémités de la cité. Il trouve un nouveau conduit où on ne pourra pas le trouver. Il a trafiqué les détecteurs de la zone. Il jette un œil à sa montre.

« Plus que dix minutes ! »

Les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrainent. Il allume sa radio, la branche sur le canal utilisé dans la cité. Puis il en prend une deuxième et la cale sur le signal des _autres._

Il entend la porte s'activer, l'arrivée des membres de l'Apollo et… une explosion quelques minutes plus tard ! _Ils_ sont là. La bataille peut commencer.


	6. Bataille et éclatement

**Chapitre 6 – ****Bataille et éclatement**

.

Les combats font rage. Des soldats affrontent tous ceux qui ne se sont pas rendus ou qui n'ont pas été capturés. On dénombre des morts des deux côtés. L'équipe de Sheppard est éclatée dans toute la cité. Alem, ronge son frein dans sa cachette, des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas encore agir, il doit attendre. Il entend les appels à l'aide de ceux qui sont devenus ses amis. Il entend qu'on le cherche, qu'on a besoin de lui, mais il doit attendre. Son temps n'est pas venu. Il repasse en boucle dans sa tête ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

**Salle d'embarquement – Deux heures plus tôt**

La porte s'ouvre sur l'équipage de l'Apollo. Le colonel Ellis est resté à bord du vaisseau pour superviser les réparations. C'est un de ses hommes qui parlera pour lui.

Les blessés sont pris en charge par les docteurs Beckett et Keller. Deux hommes rejoignent Woolsey, O'Neill, Caldwell et Sheppard.

Le premier est grand. Ses cheveux blonds sont coupés court. Il a des les yeux bleus. Il est doté d'un physique avantageux que renforce sa silhouette musclée. Son visage juvénile dégage un charme certain que tentent d'anéantir la dureté de ses traits. L'homme est militaire avant tout et aime à le rappeler.

Le second est légèrement plus petit et bien moins en muscles. Des cheveux châtains un peu plus long que son camarade, des iris sombres, un fin sourire étire constamment ses lèvres. À la fois avenant et moqueur, il dérange. Le scientifique n'est que contradiction et difficile à cerner.

« Capitaine Adams, docteur Wells, les accueille Woolsey.

- Messieurs, salue le premier.

- Le colonel Ellis n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonne Sheppard.

- Non, répond Wells, à ma demande, il a accepté de rester sur le vaisseau pour diriger les réparations à ma place.

- Pourquoi ? veut savoir Steven, surpris de ce fait.

- Je crois que vous avez un invité sur la cité.

- Exact, confirme Richard.

- C'est à cause de lui.

- Encore ! s'exclame O'Neill. Après ça, il va être invivable !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui faire remarquer qu'il devenait le centre du monde.

- Bien sûr, Sheppard ! Promettez-moi de me le rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il me dira « je le savais » !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, coupe Woolsey d'avance agacé par leurs enfantillages. Venez, vous allez nous dire de quoi il retourne. »

Une explosion retentit à cet instant.

« Ça venait des étages inférieurs. » avance John.

Personne n'a le temps de confirmer ou d'infirmer. Une grenade atterrit devant la porte et explose, les projetant à terre. D'autres projectiles sont lancés, des fumigènes cette fois. Des hommes en treillis investissent les lieux tandis que de nouvelles explosions se font entendre. Ils se distinguent des autres militaires par leur absence d'insigne. C'est la panique.

Sheppard et les autres se redressent. Leurs automatismes reviennent face à la situation. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de victoire en les affrontant, ils crient à tous de sortir et de se mettre à couvert. Les atlantes obéissent, plus ou moins bien. Les minutes qui suivent sont chaotiques.

Sheppard et O'Neill se retrouvent à l'infirmerie sur le point d'être attaquée. Ils préviennent tout le monde de la situation. Les médecins refusent de quitter les lieux, ils doivent s'occuper de leurs patients et ils ne sont certainement pas une menace pour les attaquants, plutôt une aide précieuse.

Les deux militaires savent qu'ils ont raison. Ce ne sont pas des soldats, ils ne risquent rien. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils vont faire que les assaillants investissent les lieux.

Woolsey, Caldwell, Adams et Wells sont fait prisonniers alors qu'ils tentent de fuir avec les autres. Une dizaine de personnes est faite prisonnière avec eux.

La porte s'active et un deuxième groupe la franchit. La salle est sous leur contrôle.

Teyla est avec Ronon et Rodney au moment de l'attaque. Kanan et Torren sont en sécurité sur terre. Ils reçoivent un message radio de Sheppard indiquant la situation. Aussitôt, ils quittent leurs quartiers. Ils échappent de peu au troisième groupe d'assaillants, arrivés par la mer, qui est en train de les investir.

Les trois groupes se divisent chacun en deux. Le premier tient la salle de la porte, le deuxième l'infirmerie, le troisième le hangar à jumpers, le quatrième l'armurerie, le cinquième encercle les quartiers et le sixième la salle du fauteuil.

Les points stratégiques sont sous contrôle.

* * *

Sheppard et O'Neill échappent aux assaillants, sans pouvoir empêcher l'infirmerie d'être prise. Ils prennent les téléporteurs pour rejoindre le laboratoire de McKay.

Caldwell et Wells faussent compagnie à leurs gardes dans la confusion qui suit leur capture. La fumée leur a été profitable.

Woolsey, Adams et les autres sont encadrés par six soldats lourdement armés. Ils sont emmenés à la cafétéria qui fera office de lieu de détention. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'échapper sans que cela finisse dans un bain de sang.

Ronon, McKay et Teyla n'ont pas pu se rendre à l'armurerie, elle était déjà prise. Ils avancent dans les couloirs, sur leurs gardes. Seul Rodney n'est pas armé.

Alem ne peut toujours pas intervenir. Il doit attendre, encore et toujours.

* * *

En salle d'embarquement, le goa'uld se tient face à la porte.

« Tout est sous contrôle, monsieur, lui annonce un soldat.

- Bien, commente-t-il satisfait. Prévenez les autres que tout se déroule comme prévenu.

- À vos ordres. »

Il s'éloigne, un autre approche.

« Monsieur, les prisonniers sont enfermés dans la cafétéria.

- Tous ?

- Heu... Non. »

Il est gêné, le goa'uld est furieux.

« Lesquels ? siffle-t-il.

- L'équipe de Sheppard, le colonel Caldwell, le docteur Wells et l'enfant.

- Retrouvez-les ! Ou il vous en cuira ! »

L'homme s'éloigne, décontenancé. Il appelle plusieurs hommes, constitue des équipes et ils partent à la recherche des fugitifs. Le goa'uld contemple la porte, l'air absent.

_« Il ne sera pas dit que le grand El a échoué si près du but. » _se promet-il.

* * *

Teyla, Rodney et Ronon viennent d'arriver au labo du scientifique. Il s'affaire sur les ordinateurs.

« Il n'y a personne, commente Dex, mais ils sont certainement en train de nous chercher.

- Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous attarder. Il faut faire vite.

- Je fais le guet. Dépêchez-vous, McKay !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Que cherchez-vous ? demande la jeune femme.

- Je veux savoir s'ils ont pris le contrôle total de la cité.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Oui, apparemment. Je ne peux pas accéder aux terminaux. Ils tiennent tout.

- Mais vous pouvez reprendre le contrôle, non ?

- Non, pas d'ici. Ce n'est possible que depuis la salle d'embarquement.

- Même avec tout ce que vous avez ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de trouver rapidement une solution, les interpelle Ronon, quelqu'un approche !

- Merci de me mettre la pression !

- C'est dans ces cas là que vous êtes le plus productif, rappelle Teyla.

- Vous êtes de quel côté, vous ?

- Aucun des deux.

- Ils arrivent. » déclare le satedan.

Teyla le rejoint près de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

À l'infirmerie, les assaillants surveillent les médecins et leurs patients. Ils ne doivent leur faire aucun mal, sauf en cas de problème.

Ils ont besoin d'eux. Ils ne sont pas une menace, mais un atout précieux.

* * *

Des hommes surveillent les prisonniers et toutes les issues potentielles du mess.

« J'aimerai bien savoir qui ils sont ! s'agace Woolsey. Capitaine, une idée ?

- Non, désolé, monsieur. Ce sont des hommes bien entraînés. Ils connaissent leur travail. Impossible de s'échapper. Il faut que nous attendions. Quand il y aura une ouverture, alors nous pourrons agir.

- Bien, prévenez les autres de se tenir prêts.

- Nous n'avons aucun plan.

- Alors, nous improviserons. Vous en êtes capable ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

* * *

Dans les couloirs, Sheppard et O'Neill avancent prudemment, armes au poing.

« Ils sont très organisés, fait remarquer John.

- Oui, un peu trop à mon goût.

- Une taupe ?

- Vous voyez autre chose ?

- Non.

- Je vous jure que lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur Alem, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Je suis plutôt préoccupé par notre situation actuelle, mais je vous aiderai quand même sur ce coup là.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Au fait, pourquoi le labo de McKay ?

- C'est le premier endroit vers lequel il va se diriger s'il ne s'est pas fait capturer.

- Et s'il est sous leur contrôle ?

- Je vous ai connu plus optimiste !

- Désolé, mais des militaires qui prennent le contrôle d'une de nos bases, ça a tendance à me rendre susceptible.

- Je vois ça.

- Bon, il nous faut un plan. Des idées ?

- Il faut reprendre les points stratégiques de la cité.

- Et comment ?

- C'est vous le chef !

- Ça m'avance beaucoup !

- Il faut qu'on trouve les autres, ceux qui ne se sont pas fait prendre.

- À l'heure qu'il est le SGC doit déjà connaître notre situation, ils vont donc nous envoyer de l'aide.

- Sans connaître notre situation ? Ce serait du suicide. Je n'aime pas ce que je vais dire mais... ils ne nous enverront personne, même pour Atlantis sans avoir quelques infos ! Ils interdiront à tout le monde de venir nous secourir.

- Je sais, j'essayais d'être optimiste.

- Ah ! OK.

- Quoique Lorne est toujours à terre, non ?

- Exact. S'il apprend ce qui s'est passé…

- …il tentera quelque chose. Et je suis prêt à parier que Carter se joindra à lui.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Interdisez à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il fera le contraire.

- Vous parler pour les gens en général ou pour elle en particulier ?

- Les deux. Mais elle a également eu toujours tendance à être allergique aux ordres !

- Elle a eu un bon professeur !

- Vous trouvez ?

- Je ne dis pas ça contre vous. Vous savez que tout le monde nous compare ?

- C'est moi qui gagne.

- Pardon ?

- Au comptage des points pour celui qui est le plus anti-autorité, c'est moi qui gagne.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous avez l'avantage de l'ancienneté et… »

La conversation se poursuit en direction du labo.

* * *

Comme eux, c'est sur leurs gardes que Caldwell et Wells progressent dans les couloirs. Tous deux sont armés.

« Où voulez-vous qu'on aille ? demande le docteur.

- Là où on pourra réfléchir tranquille.

- Ce qui nous avance énormément !

- Chut !

- Quoi ?

- Fermez-là ! »

Il saisit le docteur et le plaque contre un mur en retrait. Ils entendent des pas approcher. Trois hommes armés passent tout près d'eux, un détecteur dans les mains. Leur radio grésille, ils s'arrêtent.

_« Alors ?_

- Rien dans ce secteur, monsieur.

_- Le groupe n°2 a vu McKay et les extraterrestres près des labos._

- Nous les rejoignons. »

Le détecteur n'indique que la présence d'eux trois. Ils s'éloignent sans avoir remarqué les deux fugitifs. Le militaire relâche le scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils auraient dû nous détecter, ils avaient l'appareil adéquat.

- Peut-être qu'il ne marchait pas correctement.

- Non, c'est autre chose. »

Il regarde l'homme à ses côtés et le plaque de nouveau contre le mur, sa main sur son cou, menaçant.

« Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de vous !

- Moi ! ? Mais qu'est-ce-que j'aurais fait ?

- À vous de me le dire ! C'est bien à cause de vous que le colonel Ellis n'est pas rentré, non ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je me demande si Alem ne serait pas une excuse pour qu'il reste là bas. Vous me cachez des choses, docteur, assure Caldwell.

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, vous ne croyez pas que nous avons de meilleures choses à faire ? Comme nous mettre à l'abri ou trouver les autres avant eux, par exemple. »

Caldwell le relâche à contrecœur.

« Bien. Mais ce n'est que provisoire. Dès que nous les aurons retrouvés vous aurez intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication à ce qui vient de se passer ! »

Wells acquiesce en se massant le cou.

* * *

Teyla et Ronon lèvent leurs armes, prêts à accueillir les intrus.

« McKay, qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez ? grogne Ronon agacé.

- J'essaye de savoir ce qu'ils font !

- Eh bien, vous ferez ça plus tard, on a de la visite. »

Des pas se rapprochent. Rodney tape fébrilement sur son ordinateur. Teyla et Ronon raffermissent leur prise sur leurs armes. Des silhouettes apparaissent, ils s'apprêtent à tirer et…


	7. Les atlantes et les autres

**Chapitre 7 – Les atlantes et les autres**

.

…se figent devant le général O'Neill et le colonel Sheppard !

Ils baissent leurs armes, soulagés.

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les vieux amis ? reproche Jack avec un sourire.

- Général ! John ! Contente de vous revoir !

- C'est réciproque ! » assure Sheppard.

Ils entrent dans le labo

« Vous avez réussi à leur échapper ? s'étonne Rodney.

- De justesse, avoue O'Neill. On était là quand ils sont arrivés.

- On savait qu'on vous trouverait là ! sourit John.

- Et nous aussi ! » ajoute une voix

Les atlantes se retournent sur six hommes armés.

* * *

Le soleil est encore bas. Il est tôt. Sur la côte, trois militaires se tiennent face à l'océan. Ils sont en grande discussion, parmi eux le colonel Samantha Carter.

« Cela fait quatre heures que nous avons perdu tout contact avec Atlantis, dit-elle.

- Il y a sept heures que le contrôle de la vidéo surveillance a été pris, enchérit le major Stackhouse.*****

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que l'on s'en rend compte ? s'exclame le lieutenant Markham.*****

- Oui, confirme Sam, vous pouvez féliciter la Commission. Ils ont encore brillamment tenu compte de nos avertissements.

- Pourtant, ils étaient au courant qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose ?

- Je le sais bien, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ils ne se soucient jamais de ce qu'on leur dit. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Ça a beau être une habitude, ça m'énerve autant que vous.

- Résultat, Atlantis est sous contrôle ennemi et nous avons interdiction d'aller les secourir, résume Stackhouse.

- Et on est combien pour aller les aider ? Trois ?

- Personne d'autre ne pourra nous rejoindre pour intervenir avant pas mal de temps. La plupart sont à l'autre bout du pays. Et ceux qui restent sont des scientifiques pour la majorité incapable de tenir une arme ! Sans vous offenser, colonel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point.

- Donc on est trois à aller jouer les héros ?

- Quatre, rectifie Carter, le major Lorne doit nous rejoindre. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voiture arrive et s'arrête près d'eux. Le major en descend côté passager. Il porte un sac à dos. Une jeune femme est au volant. Ils discutent un instant. Le militaire a l'air surpris. Il claque pourtant la porte et s'approche du groupe.

Le colonel croise le regard de la jeune femme. Elles s'observent quelques secondes. Finalement toutes deux sourient. Sam hoche imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Un accord tacite vient d'être conclu sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit, Sam sait également qu'elle vient de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel pour ce qui va suivre.

* * *

Dans le labo de Rodney, les deux groupes se font face, armes levées.

« Ben voyons, se moque Jack, les toutous à leur maî-maître qui viennent nous chercher ! Quelle surprise !

- Baissez vos armes et rendez-vous ! ordonne un soldat.

- C'est qu'ils mordraient ! Bons chiens, vous voulez un sucre ?

- Fermez-là !

- OK, c'est bon, on la boucle.

- Suivez-nous sans résistance et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette donnée là ! dit John.

- Moi non plus. » intervient la voix de Steven Caldwell.

Le colonel se tient derrière eux, seul. Profitant de la surprise des soldats, les autres se jettent sur eux pour les neutraliser. Des tirs fusent, des coups pleuvent. Les atlantes prennent le dessus et neutralisent leurs adversaires. L'un d'eux s'échappe.

« Attachez-les, commande O'Neill.

- Leur chef a filé ! lui apprend Sheppard.

- Il n'ira pas loin, assure Steven, rassurez-vous.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ? »

Comme pour lui répondre l'homme apparaît mains en l'air.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que…

- Vous vous êtes fait attendre ! » reproche Caldwell.

Wells apparaît à son tour, tenant l'homme en joue.

« Désolé, il y a eu un petit contre temps.

- Du genre ?

- Il en restait un qui faisait le guet. Apparemment le groupe n°2 comportait quatre membres au lieu de trois.

- Vous vous êtes fait surprendre ?

- Pas exactement.

- Mais encore ?

- Oui, je me suis fait surprendre ! Vous êtes content ?

- Non ! Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Je ne suis pas militaire !

- Bien sûr vous êtes autre chose !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

- Notre conversation n'est pas terminée !

- Quand vous aurez fini, les coupe le général, vous nous ferez signe ! Non, parce que je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais on a quelques petits soucis en ce moment. Vous vous souvenez ? Atlantis, les soldats, les prisonniers…

- Alem ! s'exclame Wells.

- Ben vous voyez quand vous voulez ! »

Il considère Jack un instant, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, puis :

« J'ai laissé l'autre dans le couloir.

- Je vais le chercher. » déclare John.

Ils mettent les soldats les uns à côté des autres contre un mur. Sheppard revient en portant le dernier. Il l'installe près de ses compagnons.

« Bâillonnés ? s'étonne-t-il.

- J'en ai marre de les entendre se plaindre et nous menacer, explique Jack. C'est lassant à la longue !

- Je vois.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir les interroger.

- On commence par le chef ?

- Oui, c'est le seul qui soit conscient.

- Vous avez frappé fort ! reproche Wells à Caldwell.

- C'était ça ou le cimetière.

- Alors voyons voir... »

Le général enlève le bâillon de celui qui commande.

« Espèce de sale... » commence-t-il.

Un coup de poing du militaire l'empêche de finir.

« Dîtes, soyez poli ! Encore un mot de ce genre et je vous balance aux poissons !

- Il est un peu énervé, hein ! dit Steven.

- Oui, avoue John, sauter un repas n'a pas l'air de lui réussir.

- À Ronon non plus apparemment. »

En effet, le satedan vient de saisir l'homme par le col et de le soulever de terre.

« Tout doux, Ronon ! intervient John. Faudrait pas trop nous l'abîmer ! On souhaiterait l'entendre.

- Après, si vous voulez, je vous donnerai un coup de main pour lui refaire le portrait.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, général ! »

L'homme commence à jeter des regards effarés dans tous les sens, cherchant de l'aide ou un moyen d'échapper à ces deux fous qu'il juge tout droit sortis de l'asile. Il y a bien la jeune femme, mais elle fait partie de ceux qui ont tapé le plus fort. Il a beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voit aucune échappatoire.

« Arrêtez, c'est bon ! Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez !

- Sage décision, approuve Jack.

**- **Vous n'êtes pas de l'armée, n'est-ce-pas ? dit John. Sinon, vous vous seriez tu.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai dit que j'allais coopérer ! Alors dîtes à ce cinglé de me lâcher ! »

Ronon raffermit sa prise sous l'insulte.

« Mauvaise idée, commente Steven.

- Je m'excuse ! Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ! Pourriez-vous avoir, s'il vous plait, l'amabilité de me déposer au sol ?

- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, décide Sheppard. Ronon ? »

Il obéit et dépose l'homme sur le sol. Celui-ci se tient debout, appuyé contre le mur.

« Merci, souffle le chef en se massant le cou.

- Maintenant, commençons. »

* * *

Lorne vient rejoindre les trois militaires. La voiture qui l'a déposé s'éloigne.

« Ravie de vous savoir des nôtres, major !

- Moi de même, lieutenant.

- Votre petite-amie vous a déposé ? s'enquière Stackhouse.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie !

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que vous rougissez.

- Messieurs, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le moment approprié pour discuter de ça !

- Vous avez raison, colonel, admet Evan.

- Sauvé par le gong ! »

La jeune femme jette un regard noir au major, le contraignant à baisser les yeux. Lorne sourit. Elle lui décoche le même regard. Markham n'ose pas réagir de peur de subir les foudres de sa supérieur.

« Bien ! se satisfait Sam face à leur silence. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Un bateau nous attend pour rejoindre Atlantis. De là, nous devrons rechercher ceux qui ne se sont pas fait prendre et agir en conséquence. »

Elle les guide près de l'eau où une vedette est amarrée. Une homme est à son bord.

« Dans la phrase « un bateau nous attend », je n'ai pas saisi les mots pilote ou capitaine, remarque Lorne. Vous nous expliquez ? »

L'intéressé prend pied sur la terre ferme. Il leur fait face. Les cheveux ne sont pas visibles sous sa casquette. Il affiche un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillent.

« Messieurs, annonce Sam, voici celui qui va nous conduire jusqu'à Atlantis.

- Vous êtes ?

- Aucune importance, major.

- Il va nous conduire jusqu'à la cité, c'est tout.

- Vous ne prendrez pas part à notre action ?

- Non lieutenant, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'est pas militaire et je préfère qu'il reste à terre, explique le colonel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rester en vie !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire !

- Qu'importe. On y va. »

Il allume le moteur. Le bateau s'éloigne lentement de la côte.

* * *

Rodney s'est remis à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur, Teyla à ses côtés. Les autres entourent leurs agresseurs.

« Qui êtes-vous ? commence Sheppard.

- Patrick Jameson.

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- J'ignore leur nom. Je faisais quelques... trafics. On m'a contacté et on m'a proposé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, si je me pliais aux ordres. Je les ai reçus au téléphone. J'ai rencontré les autres une heure avant de débarquer ici. C'est moi qui ait été désigné comme chef d'équipe parce que j'étais le plus censé.

- Censé ? soulève O'Neill.

- Les autres sont plus du genre a foncé dans le tas.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ? demande Caldwell.

- Dans une base secrète, c'est tout.

- Et la porte des étoiles ? continue Jack.

- La quoi ?

- Le grand anneau avec des symboles bizarre gravés dessus, explique John.

- Aucune idée. Je l'ai vu, comme les autres, mais personne ne sait ce que sait. Enfin à part El, c'est lui le grand patron ici.

- El ?

- El, ancien roi des dieux de la cité d'Ougarit, l'actuelle Ras Shamra, au Proche-Orient, expose Wells. Il fut supplanté par Ba'al.

- Laissez-moi deviner, soupire Jack, il est du genre rancunier.

- C'est un goa'uld.

- Oh, oh, oh ! intervient Steven. Quoi ? Un instant, j'ai cru que vous aviez dit goa'uld.

- C'est exact.

- Manquait plus que ça ! peste John.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous ? interroge le commandant du Dédale au docteur.

- Eh bien, en fait...

- Hé oh ! appelle Jameson. Je suis là !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, semble se rappeler Sheppard. Donc vous disiez que ce El est celui qui dirige tout ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui nous a dit de prendre le contrôle de cette base et de faire prisonniers tous ses occupants.

- Prisonniers ? Vous foutez de moi, explose Jack, il y a déjà eu trois morts !

- Et quatre dans notre camp ! Vous vous êtes défendus, nous avons répliqué ! Nous devions prendre le contrôle de la base par tous les moyens !

- Pourquoi ? questionne John.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mes ordres s'arrêtaient là.

- Ils ont la cité sous leur contrôle mais quel est leur objectif ? demande Steven.

- En détenant ce point stratégique, répond Wells, El compte prendre le pouvoir sur toute la planète.

- Et le reste de la galaxie, coupe Jack, oui on sait. C'est toujours pareil.

- On fait quoi ?

- On les en empêche, Caldwell ! Ça me paraît évident.

- Je voulais dire comment, général ? »

* * *

_*****J__'emprunte ces noms aux sergents Markham (épisodes SGA n°104 et 112) et Stackhouse (SGA n°101 à 105 et 116). Les autres personnages (Adams, Wells) sont bien sûr de mon invention._


	8. Des secours

**Chapitre 8 – Des secours**

.

La vedette file en direction de la cité. À bord, c'est le silence, personne ne parle. Sam s'active à l'arrière, une étrange machine est posée sur le sol. Tout à coup, elle émet un puissant rayonnement. Les militaires se tournent aussitôt vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est, colonel ? demande Lorne légèrement inquiet.

- C'est l'appareil de Merlin. Je viens de l'activer, ainsi nous pourrons approcher de la cité sans qu'on nous remarque.

- L'arme de Merlin ? essaye de comprendre le lieutenant.

- Oui, c'est lui qui l'a créée. Pour faire simple, disons qu'elle nous projette dans une dimension parallèle. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes en décalage de phase ou hors phase. Plus personne ne peut ni nous voir, ni nous entendre.

- Et vous l'avez eue comment ? s'enquière Stackhouse.

- Je l'ai empruntée.

- Empruntée ? répète Evan. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

- Pas encore.

- Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes, non ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, lieutenant. Mais on en avait besoin et si on réussit notre mission, ça devrait passer. »

Ils la regardent, sceptiques.

« Enfin, j'espère. » ajoute-t-elle.

Elle reporte son regard sur l'horizon. De toute façon, c'est la seule solution qu'elle ait pu trouver pour atteindre la cité en toute discrétion. La seule solution qu'elle ait pu mettre au point avec le peu de temps dont elle disposait.

* * *

Le colonel Caldwell attend une réponse à sa question. Nul n'a le temps de répondre que la radio de leurs agresseurs grésille. Une voix étrange résonne dans la pièce, celle du goa'uld.

« Jameson, où en êtes-vous ? »

Le silence lui tient lieu d'interlocuteur.

« Jameson, répondez ! »

Dans la pièce, tous se concertent du regard. Finalement O'Neill saisit la radio à la ceinture de Jameson et l'éteint.

« Sa voix agressait mes oreilles. J'ai les tympans fragiles, vous savez ! »

Les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, reprend John. On s'en va ?

- Oui, confirme-t-il, et on l'emmène avec nous. »

Il désigne Jameson du doigt.

« Quoi ? Non, mais ça va pas ! »

D'un geste le général fait signe de le faire taire. Ronon lui assène un coup de blaster.

« Juste pour savoir…demande Sheppard.

- Paralysé.

- Merci.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça ! reproche Teyla.

- Ah, bon ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle leur jette un regard entendu en désignant Jameson.

« Il va falloir le porter maintenant. »

* * *

Ils approchent d'Atlantis. Le pilote s'adresse à eux.

« On arrive. Préparez-vous.

- Mais si la cité est visible… commence le lieutenant.

- Alors comment va-t-on passer le bouclier ? termine Lorne.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème, certifie Sam, il ne fait pas partie de cette dimension. »

En effet, le pilote amène le bateau contre un des pontons sans être arrêté par quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'invisibles aux yeux du monde, c'est en toute discrétion qu'ils débarquent.

« Vous avez tout ? s'inquiète le pilote.

- Oui, le rassure Carter, c'est bon. Débranche l'appareil dans quinze minutes. Ça devrait être suffisant.

- OK, ça marche. »

Elle commence à s'éloigner, suivie des autres quand :

« Sam ! la rappelle-t-il.

- Oui ? »

Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Sois prudente.

- Promis ! »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Allez, file ! Ils t'attendent. »

En effet, les trois militaires les observent, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils vont croire qu'on est ensemble.

- J'en doute c'est moi qui ai la bague, pas toi. »

Il lève sa main gauche. Il porte une bague à son annulaire. La jeune femme sourit.

« Peut-importe, je crois que je vais les laisser le penser.

- Oh, je vois ! Ça marche, mais rétablie la vérité un jour quand même.

- Quand tout sera fini.

- D'accord. »

Il retourne sur le bateau et jette un œil à sa montre.

« Quinze minutes, à partir de maintenant. »

Elle acquiesce. Le bateau s'éloigne tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans la cité.

* * *

Alem est toujours prostré dans sa cachette. Son attente touche à sa fin, mais le temps qui lui reste à patienter est la pire des tortures. En effet, des choses graves vont arriver, des choses qui l'effraient mais qu'il doit les laisser faire, sous peine de changer le futur de façon dramatique.

Attentif à l'heure et à ce qu'il entend à la radio, il se prépare à jouer le rôle qui est le sien, tout comme à subir les foudres de ceux qu'il considère désormais comme ses amis. Selon eux, il les a laissés tomber. Mais il sait qu'une personne comprendra, une seule ne lui fera aucun reproche, une dont la vie lui est chère.

* * *

C'est Ronon qui porte Jameson. Ils sont huit et ne passent pas inaperçus. Heureusement pour eux, Rodney a pu déconnecter une partie des caméras de la zone. Il ne peut pas reprendre le contrôle du système informatique depuis son labo. Pour réussir, il doit se rendre en salle de contrôle. C'est l'objectif qu'ils se sont fixés.

Leur plan est simple, ils vont reprendre les points stratégiques de la cité un à un. Ils ont choisi de commencer par l'armurerie, il leur faut des armes. Puis il leur faudra gagner le mess. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, ils ont besoin de renforts. L'infirmerie et la salle de la porte arrivent en dernier.

Ils approchent de l'armurerie quand ils entendent des bruits de pas.

* * *

L'équipe de Sam avance en silence dans les couloirs malgré le décalage de phase. Les vieilles habitudes...

Ils croisent plusieurs patrouilles ennemies. À chacun de leurs passages, ils se plaquent contre les murs, la sensation d'être traversés n'a rien d'agréable. En effet, les trois hommes l'ont expérimenté sous l'œil goguenard de leur supérieur, un peu plus tôt, histoire de savoir ce que ça fait. Et ils ne sont pas prêts de recommencer. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ressentent quelque chose physiquement, mais d'un point psychologique, c'est assez difficile à vivre.

Il leur reste dix minutes pour en apprendre le plus possible sur l'ennemi et trouver l'endroit où sont les autres.

« Il faut aller vers les labos, déclare Lorne. C'est là qu'ils ont été.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? interroge Stackhouse.

- McKay.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Il y a là-bas ce qu'il a besoin pour tenter de découvrir l'objectif des assaillants, traduit Sam.

- OK ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça tout de suite, major ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Chut, écoutez ! »

Ils se taisent. Des gens approchent.

* * *

O'Neill fait signe de se séparer en trois groupes. Caldwell l'interrompt et chuchote :

« Restons groupés ! »

O'Neill le regarde intrigué, les bruits de pas résonnent, de plus en plus proches.

« Faîtes-moi confiance, j'ai une idée ! »

Le général hésite une seconde puis acquiesce. Caldwell leur fait signe de le suivre. Ils lui emboîtent le pas, intrigués.

Il ouvre une porte du couloir. Elle les mène dans une pièce vide.

« Rapprochez-vous ! Dit-il.

- Pardon ! ?

- Faîtes ce que je dis, Sheppard, et on s'en sortira. Collez-vous les uns aux autres, Wells, au centre.

- Faîtes-le. » ordonne O'Neill.

Ils s'exécutent, sans rien comprendre, avec maladresse. Bientôt ils forment un méli-mélo de pieds, de jambes et de têtes. Impossible de savoir quel membre appartient à telle personne. Ils forment un tableau très comique.

Les personnes passent de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils entendent finalement les pas s'éloigner. La patrouille est passée sans les voir.

Quand le silence revient, ils s'écartent les uns des autres, laissant Wells, McKay, Sheppard et Jameson, toujours inconscient, allongés au sol.

« Debout ! commande Jack. C'est pas l'heure de dormir !

- Dommage ! soupire John. Ça ferait du bien.

- Caldwell, maintenant vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer, non ?

- J'adorerai, mais pour ça il faudrait que _lui_ nous donne des explications. »

* * *

Une patrouille de quatre hommes passe près d'eux, en grande conversation. Saisissant des propos intéressants, Sam entraîne son équipe à sa suite.

« …sont là-bas.

- Tous ?

- Aucune idée on n'a pas de nouvelles de Jameson et de son équipe.

- À mon avis, il ne devrait pas se faire autant de soucis. Après tout, on a eu les autres, on les aura eux aussi.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis d'El.

- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais le grand El !

- Laisse tomber l'ironie, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

- Tu crois ? Avec lui, c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il nous reste.

- Je suis d'accord. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en appelle deux des extraterrestres.

- Une façon de parler ?

- Évidemment une façon de parler, les aliens, ça n'existe pas ! »

La radio se mit à grésiller, interrompant leur conversation. La voix du goa'uld s'élève dans le couloir.

_« Les groupes 2 et 5 ne répondent plus. Allez voir ce qui se passe._

- Bien, monsieur, quelle zone ?

_- Les laboratoires. Les intrus y ont été repérés._

- On s'en occupe, terminé. »

Ils changèrent de direction tout en reprenant leur conversation. L'un d'eux sort un scanner d'une de ses poches.

« Leur statut a évolué, commente un de ses camarades, il n'a pas parlé d'aliens seulement d'intrus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce changement soit bénéfique pour eux. »

Changeant de sujet, un autre enchaîne :

« J'adore ces trucs !

- Des détecteurs de vie, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'exceptionnel.

- Ils sont beaucoup plus avancé que ceux auxquels on a accès et surtout beaucoup moins encombrants !

- C'est ce que je disais, rien d'exceptionnel.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot exceptionnel ! »

Sam cessa de s'occuper des quatre hommes pour s'adresser à ses coéquipiers.

« Il faut qu'on les trouve avant eux.

- Je vous guide. » décide Evan.

Il s'élance dans les couloirs, suivi des trois autres. Ils arrivent dans celui de McKay et constatent leur absence. En revanche, ils peuvent voir des hommes ligotés contre un des murs. Certains sont inconscients, d'autres tentent de se libérer de leurs liens.

« Et maintenant ? demande Markham.

- L'armurerie, répond Sam.

- Vous avez raison, approuve Lorne, c'est là qu'ils ont dû se rendre.

- On y va. » dit-elle.

Ils se remettent à courir. Bientôt, ils les aperçoivent. Caldwell fait signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ? questionne Stackhouse.

- Quelqu'un vient, annonce Evan, j'entends des bruits de pas. »

Ils se remettent en marche. Les autres disparaissent dans une pièce adjacente.

« Plus que trois minutes ! » leur apprend le colonel.

Ils acquiescent en silence. Elle fait signe à Lorne et Stackhouse de rejoindre leurs compagnons. Avisant la porte fermée, ils échangent un regard. Il va leur falloir traverser le mur. Ils savent la chose possible, mais ne l'ont jamais expérimentée. Se souvenant de leur précédente et désagréable expérience de fantôme, ils respirent un bon coup avant de s'élancer, yeux fermés, vers la cloison.

La patrouille passe près des deux militaires restant dans le couloir. Ils sont invisibles pour le scanner.

« C'est étrange, réfléchit Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'ils ne nous détectent pas, c'est normal, mais qu'il ne les détecte pas _eux_ par contre... »

Soudain sa montre se met à biper.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Les quinze minutes sont écoulées. »

En effet, ils changent soudain de dimension.

* * *

Stackhouse et Lorne pénètrent dans la pièce où se trouvent leurs amis en grimaçant.

« Je déteste ça ! grommelle le premier.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul ! La prochaine fois, on passe par la porte.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Ils posent alors leurs regards sur leurs compagnons. Leurs grimaces font place à des rires.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'aurai pu la vendre à prix d'or ! Ou leur faire du chantage, au choix.

- Vous pourrez toujours le raconter. Je suis sûr qu'on vous paierait pour ça.

- Ou pour m'en empêcher !

- Vous seriez mort avant ! »

Ils les voient alors s'écarter les uns des autres, laissant certains au sol.

« Debout ! commande Jack. C'est pas l'heure de dormir !

- Dommage ! soupire John. Ça ferait du bien.

- Caldwell, maintenant vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer, non ?

- J'adorerai, mais pour ça il faudrait que _lui_ nous donne des explications. »

Il regarde Wells durement. Les autres suivent son regard. Bientôt six paires d'yeux le fixent. Wells est mal à l'aise.

La montre de Lorne se met à bipper.C'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils réapparaissent.

* * *

De surprise, McKay fait un bon en arrière. Tout le monde fixe les deux hommes stupéfaits.

« Lorne, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi, colonel Sheppard. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Sam et Markham.

« Carter !

- Mon général.

- On vous manquait ? »

Sam échange un regard avec Lorne avant de le reporter sur son supérieur.

« Je n'irai pas jusque là.

- Oh, vous aller me vexer !

- Dîtes, les interrompt Caldwell, vous ne croyez pas qu'on a autre chose à faire ?

- Oui, c'est vrai... Non, mais vous pouvez me le dire Carter, même pas un petit peu ? »

Un sourire éclaire son visage sans qu'elle réponde.

« Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? demande McKay.

- Grâce au décalage de phase, répond Sam.

- Grâce à quoi ?

- L'appareil de Merlin, mon général, mais le colonel Caldwell a raison, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit le moment de parler de ça.

- Tout à fait, approuve-t-il. Lui, nous doit des réponses. »

Il désigne Wells. Jameson reprend conscience. Ronon le saisit par les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Quand on se trouve près de lui, on devient indétectable pour les scanners ! leur apprend Steven.

- Alors c'est lui ! s'exclame Carter.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande John.

- Nous avons vu la patrouille passer sans vous repérer.

- Quand vous êtes apparus, ce cher docteur allait nous fournir des explications. Pas vrai, Wells ?

- Pas exactement, vous attendiez des explications, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous les donner. »

De colère, le militaire le saisit par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Ça a un air de déjà vu, vous ne trouvez pas ? ironise Wells.

- Lâchez-le, Caldwell ! ordonne jack.

- Demande permission de l'interroger à ma manière, monsieur.

- Refusé. Vous vous occuperez de lui plus tard, on a de la visite. »

La porte vient en effet de s'ouvrir sur une patrouille de quatre hommes. C'est celle que le groupe de Sam a suivi un peu plus tôt. Les deux groupes se font face, armes au poing. Ils sont seize dans la pièce.

« Tiens, voilà monsieur rien ne m'impressionne et sa bande ! commente Stackhouse.

- Mains en l'air ! On ne bouge plus !

- Ben voyons ! rétorque O'Neill.

- Ça aussi, ça a un air de déjà vu, ajoute Sheppard.

- Franchement, ça devient lassant, soupire Jack.

- Déposez vos armes et rendez-vous !

- Il a l'air plus sûr de lui que Jameson, réfléchit John. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ça doit être la moustache.

- Silence !

- Vous pourriez essayer la politesse, lui dit le général, j'ai entendu dire que c'était très efficace !

- Rendez-vous sans résistance et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- C'est déjà mieux, mais vous avez oublié le « s'il vous plait ».

- Il a raison, enchérit le colonel. Dîtes « s'il vous plait » et peut-être qu'on envisagera de ne pas trop serrer vos liens. »

Une nouvelle patrouille de trois hommes débarque dans la pièce.

« Rendez-vous ! ordonne l'un d'eux.

- Bon, fini de jouer. Baissez vos armes et rendez-vous ! » les somme O'Neill.

Celui qui semble être le chef plante son regard dans celui du général. Aucun ne baisse les yeux. Tout doit se finir maintenant.

L'échange dure à peine une seconde, mais il est glacial, meurtrier. Chacun d'eux raffermit sa prise sur son arme et...


	9. Alem, le retour

**Chapitre 9 – Alem, le retour**

.

...tout bascule. Les tirs fusent des deux côtés. Il n'y a rien dans la pièce qui permettrait de se mettre à couvert.

En quelques secondes le silence se fait. L'odeur de sang et de poudre prend les survivants à la gorge. Les hommes des deux patrouilles sont morts. O'Neill, Ronon, Teyla et Lorne sont toujours debout, indemnes. McKay, Stackhouse, Markham, Caldwell et Jameson se relèvent avec quelques égratignures, mais bien vivants. Onze silhouettes gisent au sol, parmi elles Sheppard, Sam et Wells.

« Carter ! s'exclame Jack.

- John ! » s'écrie Teyla.

Ils se précipitent vers eux.

Caldwell s'occupe de Wells. Il s'est pris trois balles en pleine poitrine et il est toujours vivant. Conscient, il respire difficilement. Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Tous deux sont conscients qu'il est condamné, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Jack est auprès de Sam. Elle est inconsciente. Le militaire constate que deux balles l'ont atteinte, l'une dans la cuisse droite, l'autre au-dessus du cœur. Elle a pénétré par le seul endroit vulnérable de son gilet pare-balle, l'espace aménagé pour le bras. Un peu plus bas et c'était la mort assurée. Jack se crispe. Si elle ne reçoit pas des soins rapidement, c'est ce qui risque finalement d'arriver.

Teyla se tient aux côtés de John. Il a eu plus de chance que les autres, si tenté que ce mot ait un sens au vu des quatre plaies béantes de ses bras et de son torse. Deux balles ont traversé son bras gauche, une troisième s'est logée dans son épaule droite et la dernière s'est logée dans son abdomen. Aucun des tirs n'a été mortel. Il s'en sortira, la jeune femme peut le voir à son sourire.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se retournent, braquant le nouvel arrivant.

« Alem ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Lorne en résumant l'avis général.

L'enfant ne leur laisse pas le temps de réagir.

« Il faut partir, d'autres vont arriver. Pas le temps pour les reproches ou les explications ! »

Son regard se pose sur les blessés et les cadavres qu'il a évité jusque là. Il a soudain le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il croise le regard de Sam, qui s'est réveillée à son approche, l'accroche. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, délibérément.

« Il ne doit pas voir ça. » souffle-t-elle au général.

Il acquiesce.

« Sors d'ici, Alem, ordonne-t-il, et attends dehors ! »

Le garçon ne se fait pas prier. À sa suite, et en silence, sortent tous les autres. Lorne et Stackhouse soutiennent John, Ronon porte Wells et O'Neill tient Sam dans ses bras. Alem, un doigt sur les lèvres, leur fait signe de le suivre.

Ils traversent les couloirs guidés par le garçon. Il porte son sac à dos avec toutes ses affaires. Il les conduit dans la zone où il s'est caché tout ce temps. Ils arrivent dans une pièce vide, semblable à celle qu'ils viennent de quitter.

« Ici, on est sera tranquille. Tous les détecteurs sont HS. Mais on ne pourra pas rester longtemps, ils sont déjà en train de nous chercher. »

Ils déposent les blessés au sol. Markham et Ronon montent la garde.

« Ils ont besoin de soins, fait remarquer Jack.

- Je sais, dit Alem, tenez. »

Il sort de son sac ce qu'il a volé à l'infirmerie et le tend au général.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, pour l'instant en tout cas. »

Le militaire partage entre Teyla et Caldwell les quelques compresses et médicaments Sans un mot ils se mettent à la tache. Alem tremble en les voyant faire. Il devait attendre que ça arrive, mais quand il les voit tous ainsi...

Les visages sont tendus, inquiets, sur le qui-vive, souffrants. Il ne sait plus s'il a fait le bon choix.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan rapidement, déclare Lorne en rompant le silence.

- Oui, confirme le garçon, mais avant il faut qu'on se sépare. On est trop nombreux, on attire l'attention.

- À qui la faute ? reproche Jack.

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais c'était nécessaire.

- Nécessaire ? Tu te fous de moi !

- Ça devait arriver !

- Quoi ! »

O'Neill va exploser quand Wells intervient. Il est très faible. En fait, il devrait déjà être mort. Qu'il soit toujours vivant tient du miracle.

« Général, arrêtez. Il a raison, nous devons nous séparer maintenant ou nous réduisons nos chances de pouvoir reprendre la cité.

- Je suis d'accord. » approuve Teyla.

Tous les autres acquiescent à leur tour, bon gré, mal gré.

« Eh bien, on t'écoute, maugrée le général.

- On va devoir se diviser en plusieurs groupes. Carter, Caldwell, Wells, vous et moi, on va rester ici pour l'instant. Les autres... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et vide une partie du contenu de son sac à dos sur le sol : les plans de la cité, les radios et les armes, ce qu'il a pris dans les labos et à l'infirmerie. Il garde, sans leur dire, un zat, la machine ancienne, le gilet par balle, qu'il porte sur lui, la gourde et les rations. Stackhouse siffle.

« Faudra revoir la sécurité !

- C'est pas le moment !

- Désolé, général.

- C'est quoi le plan ? »

Alem sourit à Sheppard et entreprend de leur expliquer ce qu'il a prévu. Les yeux des adultes s'agrandissent de surprise. Ils trouvent incroyable qu'il ait imaginé ça... à son âge ! Le général le considère un instant et déclare avec le sourire :

« C'est un bon plan !

- Tu n'as pas eu l'idée tout seul, n'est-ce-pas ? »

C'est Wells qui l'interpelle faiblement. Le garçon se campe sur ses deux jambes face à lui, bras croisés.

« Si.

- Tu peux le dire, tu sais ! Si tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre t'ont aidé...

- Mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Je dis simplement que...

- Vous croyez quoi ? Que je mens pour me faire bien voir ? Que je suis un incapable ?

- Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

- Évidemment, de _ta_ part ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Qu'est-ce-que... tu veux dire ?

- Rien. Foutez-moi là paix !

- Non. Explique-toi. Je crois qu'on attend tous des réponses. »

Alem jette un regard circulaire autour de lui. Effectivement, tout le monde est attentif à leur conversation. Chacun d'eux attend qu'il s'explique. Seulement il ne le peut pas. Il n'en a pas le droit s'il ne veut pas changer l'avenir. Pourtant il faut qu'il dise quelque chose, il faut qu'on lui foute la paix ! Sinon il ne s'en sortira jamais. Alors il s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Ils se toisent du regard. Finalement il prend une grande inspiration et lâche avec colère :

« Je suis ton fils ! »

Le silence dans la pièce suite à ces quatre mots est impressionnant. La surprise est totale. Alem se relève.

« Partez maintenant. »

Les autres obtempèrent, sans un mot, trop abasourdis pour réagir.


	10. Le plan

**Chapitre 10 – Le plan**

.

Lorne, Ronon et Stackhouse neutralisent les gardes postés à l'entrée de l'armurerie. Ils y pénètrent rapidement, suivi de leurs compagnons. Ils s'équipent. Une fois prêts, ils se séparent pour mettre le plan d'Alem à exécution.

Sheppard, Jameson, Ronon et Stackhouse se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Un œil extérieur verrait deux hommes d'El en train d'escorter deux prisonniers. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Le satedan porte le colonel sur ses épaules. Derrière lui, le major porte les affaires d'un des gardes. Il tient en joue Jameson, qui ouvre la marche.

Les autres se dispersent dans les couloirs. Lorne et McKay prennent la direction de la salle du fauteuil. Quant à Teyla et Markham, ils se dirigent vers les quartiers le la cité.

* * *

Le général est auprès de son ancien second.

« Elle est au plus mal, dit-il.

- Je pense savoir comment la sauver, murmure Alem.

- Je t'écoute. »

L'enfant sort l'appareil ancien de son sac.

« Ça fonctionne un peu comme les bracelets goa'uld qu'utilisait Chronos, les korm'ak, il permet de lier deux êtres.

- Les quoi ?

- Les korm'ak. C'est ce que Vala a utilisé sur Daniel et elle.

- Le machin qui vous tue quand vous vous éloignez trop ?

- C'est ça.

- C'est censé me rassurez ? Tu ne comptes pas utiliser ces trucs, j'espère !

- Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, ça n'aurait aucun effet. Mais je veux vous faire comprendre que le principe est le même, il permet de lier deux personnes. Seulement là, c'est à un niveau différent. L'éloignement n'a pas d'importance. Je suis pas expert mais, en gros, ça va permettre d'équilibrer vos forces. Vous vous sentirez blessé, comme elle, mais vos forces lui permettront d'aller mieux et de vivre.

- D'accord. On y va ?

- Avant, il faut que vous compreniez une chose, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Le lien est pour la vie. C'est un aller simple. »

O'Neill contemple un instant la jeune femme. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Son choix est fait depuis longtemps, très longtemps en réalité.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

* * *

Teyla et Markham avancent tranquillement dans les couloirs. Ils n'ont rencontré personne sur le chemin menant aux quartiers.

Les lieux sont gardés par peu d'hommes, six au total. Deux sont immobiles, les autres font des rondes.

D'un signe Teyla fait signe au militaire de la suivre. Rapidement, ils neutralisent les deux patrouilles. Ils les attachent avant de s'occuper des derniers hommes.

Pas une parole n'a été échangée. Tout s'est fait sans le moindre bruit.

La zone est sous contrôle en quelques minutes. À présent, ils doivent la garder jusqu'à la prochaine étape du plan.

* * *

Lorne et McKay ont gardé l'unique détecteur. Le major a dû menacer l'astrophysicien avec un citron pour qu'il se taise. Et c'est dans un silence tout relatif que progressent les deux hommes vers la salle du fauteuil.

Ils prennent les téléporteurs sans être inquiétés.

Aux abords de leur objectif une des radios grésille. C'est celle branchée sur le canal de leurs assaillants. Ils ont été repérés, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

Alem pose l'appareil devant lui. Il pose sa main dessus et ferme les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'engin s'éclaire. Deux de ses côtés s'allongent, formant des demi-sphères. L'enfant retire sa main, le dessus de l'appareil se modifie à son tour. Deux anneaux apparaissent. Ils sont d'une couleur étrange oscillant entre le gris et le bleu clair. Chacun d'eux est formé de deux lignes entrelacées.

Alem s'en empare. Il en passe un à l'annulaire gauche du colonel et tend l'autre au général. Celui-ci le passe au même doigt sans réfléchir, comme si c'était naturel, que ça devait être ainsi, que ça l'avait toujours été.

* * *

À l'approche de l'infirmerie, le groupe est intercepté_._ Jameson, contraint de coopérer, s'adresse à ses « collègues ».

« On en a capturé deux. L'un d'eux est blessé, il a besoin de soins.

- Leurs noms ?

- Le blessé c'est Sheppard, l'autre j'en sais rien. Il est pas très causant.

- Sheppard ! C'est un de ceux que veut le patron !

- Ouais, je sais. Et il le veut vivant, alors si on pouvait passer...

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Hamilton et Enders vont vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Jameson acquiesce. Le groupe se laisse guider par les deux autres. Sheppard, les yeux fermés, retient un sourire, tout est trop facile.

* * *

Lorne et McKay s'active aux alentours de la salle. Ils ont le temps d'en faire le tour et d'accomplir leur mission avant d'être capturés.

* * *

Jameson et les autres entrent sous bonne escorte à l'infirmerie.

« Hé ! appelle Enders. Il faut un docteur ici ! »

C'est Jennifer Keller qui répond à l'appel.

« Quel est le problème ? »

À peine a-t-elle posé sa question qu'elle aperçoit John sur les épaules de Ronon. Elle se précipite vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est fait tirer dessus, ça paraît évident !

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je voulais dire comment ?

- Bataille rangée entre nous et eux. » explique Stackhouse.

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux en disant ces mots. Elle le fixe surprise. Elle est auprès de Sheppard, cachant son visage aux autres. Il lui sourit, paupières mi-closes.

« Alors, doc, on vous manquait ? »

* * *

Alem pose la main de Sam sur une des parties arrondies, il invite Jack à en faire de même. Il applique ensuite la sienne à l'endroit où sont apparus les anneaux.

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. Bientôt l'engin s'illumine d'une lumière similaire à celle que produisent tous les appareils des Anciens. Puis tout s'éteint et l'enfant retire sa main. Les deux militaires sont inconscients.

« Alem ? s'inquiète Caldwell.

- Rassurez-vous, ils vont bien. C'est le contrecoup de l'alliance entre eux. Ils se réveilleront dans quelques minutes.

- L'alliance ?

- Oui. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'aurais besoin de votre aide et de celle de Sheppard ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, c'est le cas. Tout ce qui vient de se passer et se passera encore dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir. Il faut que vous gardiez tout ça pour vous.

- Ils verront bien les bagues !

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Pour ça il suffira de dire la vérité, en omettant bien sûr de dire que les effets sont permanents. Pour le reste il faudra que vous trouviez quelque chose qui sonne vrai.

- Le reste ?

- On n'y est pas encore. »

* * *

Sheppard est allongé sur un des lits, Jennifer et des infirmiers s'affairent autour de lui. Les autres sont trop près pour qu'ils puissent parler librement, tout passe par le regard.

Par les regards et par les gestes. Discrètement John lui fait passer une feuille et des flacons. Elle les glisse dans sa poche, avant de déclarer devoir aller chercher un produit dans la pièce adjacente, loin des regards indiscrets.

En lisant les instructions, elle sourit. Les autres ne vont plus être ici très longtemps. Et plus en très bonne forme !

* * *

Jack et Sam se réveillent. À peine ont-ils repris leurs esprits que le général s'inquiète de l'état de la jeune femme.

« Elle va bien, le rassure Alem, grâce à vous. Vous allez vous sentir mal tant qu'elle ne sera pas guérie mais, si tout se passe bien, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

- Merci. »

Le garçon sourit et se relève.

« À nous maintenant. »

Il se dirige vers Wells.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, commence le docteur.

- Je crois aussi.

- Alors arrête de prétendre être la personne que je vois, on ira plus vite.

- Que...

- Je sais.

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il ne répond pas et continue.

« Tu aurais pu éviter ça.

- Tout comme toi, rétorque Wells.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon, tu ne vivras plus longtemps.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Et toi, que veux-tu ? »

Ils se toisent, sans que les autres comprennent ce qu'il se passe.

« Je veux réparer mes erreurs, avoue le scientifique.

- J'ai un moyen pour ça. »

Il jette un regard vers Sam plein de sous-entendu. Wells fait de même, puis tous deux se concertent.

« Tu es sûr ? demande l'adulte.

- C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

- Bien. »

Alem se tourne vers Caldwell.

« Vous devez rester là. Avec le général, on va s'occuper de notre partie du plan.

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

- Veillez sur eux.

- C'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas rien. Venez général, ça va être à nous d'entrer en action. »

Le militaire se redresse tant bien que mal, encore sonné par ce qui vient de se passer. Le garçon l'entraîne vers la sortie.

* * *

McKay et Lorne sont emmenés vers la cafétéria. Ils sont encadrés par quatre soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

* * *

Adams sent que quelque chose se prépare. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation. Les autres ont l'air nerveux, contrariés, même. Il s'en ouvre à Woolsey. Ça ne le fait pas réagir. L'homme à l'air perdu. Le capitaine soupire. Sa belle assurance du début a totalement disparu.

Il inspire un bon coup. C'est à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il fait passer un message : « tenez-vous prêts, c'est pour bientôt. »

* * *

Jennifer suit les instructions qu'elle a reçues. Elle fait passer le mot aux autres médecins. Ils viennent de retirer les balles du corps de Sheppard.

Bientôt tout est en place. Elle le fait savoir à ses camarades. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le signal.

* * *

Teyla et Markham campent sur leur position, dans le plus grand silence. L'attente commence à être longue. Ils ont tous deux de l'appréhension pour la suite des évènements. Ils le savent, ils n'auront droit qu'à un essai.

* * *

Avant de passer la porte, Alem jette un œil à Sam. L'échange est fugace, mais plus que suffisant pour se comprendre. Le garçon hoche la tête et la jeune femme acquiesce à son tour. Elle _sait_ à présent, même si elle ne saisit pas tout.

Il passe la porte, le général sur ses talons. Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. C'est à eux de coordonner l'attaque dès qu'elle sera déclenchée. Tous doivent donc être parfaitement synchronisés. S'ils échouent... mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'échouer !

À l'heure qu'il est, tout est en place. Bientôt tout va se jouer et, cette fois, ce sera quitte ou double, pas de deuxième chance possible, ni aucun retour en arrière.

Ils parcourent les couloirs à vive allure. Ils doivent être en position le moment venu.

* * *

Lorne, McKay et leurs gardes approchent du mess. Ce sont ceux qu'ils avaient ligoté un peu plus tôt. Ils les avaient divisé en deux groupes de trois et mis dans des endroits différents, mais l'un d'eux a tout de même été découvert et libéré. Par chance, ils n'ont pas reconnu leurs prisonniers.

C'est à eux qu'il revient de déclencher l'attaque ou, plus exactement, à ceux qui jouent les méchants de l'histoire de le faire.

Sur les six soldats qui gardent le mess, deux sont postés près de la porte à l'intérieur, deux à l'extérieur et les derniers patrouillent. Il s'agit là d'un effectif plus que réduit au vu du nombre de prisonniers enfermés dans la salle.

Les deux hommes sont sur le qui-vive, le scientifique a toujours le détecteur sur lui. Dans quelques secondes, ça va commencer.

* * *

Seuls deux hommes surveillent les prisonniers de ce coté-ci du mur. Ils campent devant la porte, empêchant toute personne de s'approcher. Ils peuvent être facilement maîtrisés, mais le risque des balles perdues est trop grand pour qu'ils agissent sans une bonne raison. Et justement, cette raison, ils vont bientôt l'avoir.

À la radio, ils ont pu entendre que beaucoup des autres se sont fait capturer ou tuer par les leurs. On vient les chercher. Ils doivent se tenir prêts pour saisir l'opportunité qui ne va pas manquer de se présenter.

* * *

Sheppard est allongé sur un des lits, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. À ses côtés, se trouvent ses compagnons. Autour, il n'y a pas moins de huit soldats, sans cesse en mouvement et effectuant des rotations avec ceux de salle d'embarquement, dont ils doivent se débarrasser.

Stackhouse ne quitte pas des yeux Jameson, ce dernier a finalement renoncé à les dénoncer. Pourtant les deux militaires ne sont pas tranquilles. Ils ignorent si ce retournement est définitif ou, au contraire, provisoire. Dans ce cas, la « petite frappe » qu'il est, comme le désigne Alem, ne fera pas long feu dans ce monde.

D'un coup d'œil, John englobe ce qui l'entoure. Les médecins attendent le signal pour agir, comme eux. Les femmes ont modifié leur tenue vestimentaire. Tout se jouera en très peu de temps, il va leur falloir agir vite, mais les docteurs ne sont pas des soldats et John a quelques appréhensions pour ce qui va suivre. Ils ont fait vœu de soigner, pas de blesser ou tuer. Et ceux qu'ils doivent faire... Eh bien, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait accepté !

Puis il voit leurs visages déterminés. Il s'arrête un instant sur celui de Jennifer. Il esquisse un sourire, rasséréné. Ils s'en sortiront très bien, aucun doute là dessus, maintenant. Parce que pour pouvoir soigner quelqu'un, il faut qu'il y ait eu blessure et il sait à présent qu'ils seront parfaitement capables de se créer de nouveaux patients.

* * *

Teyla et le lieutenant Markham patientent toujours. Apparemment les hommes qui devaient surveiller cette zone ont été oubliés, car personne n'a tenté de les contacter. Chose dont ils ne vont pas se plaindre !

Ils doivent attendre que tout commence avant de pouvoir quitter leur position. Leur rôle : mettre tous les civils, c'est à dire ceux qui seront libérés du mess, à l'abri dans les quartiers et sous protection, avant de rejoindre leurs camarades pour l'objectif final, la salle d'embarquement. Car tel est le plan d'Alem, reprendre les points stratégiques de la cité en même temps et terminé par le plus difficile avec toutes les personnes disponibles. En même temps, oui, mais pas de la même façon. D'ailleurs, chacun se demande encore comment le garçon a pu trouver des idées pareilles, géniales certes, mais... inattendues.

* * *

Alem et le général approchent de leur objectif. Leur radio est branchée sur le canal de leurs assaillants. Ils se dissimulent dans un coin aux abords de la salle du fauteuil afin d'entendre le signal.

Le garçon sort un détonateur de sa poche et l'enclenche. Ils sont trop loin pour entendre les faibles détonations qui résonnent autour de la salle du fauteuil, ainsi que le léger sifflement qui s'en suit. O'Neill interroge Alem, sceptique.

« Ça va faire exploser quoi exactement ?

- Quoi ?

- Devine !

- Oh, ça ! Rien de bien important. Juste ce que Lorne et McKay ont placé.

- Je réitère ma question, ça va faire exploser quoi _exactement_ ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas précisé tout à l'heure.

- Je suis sûr que si.

- Tu leur as dit de placer des flacons et du C4 à divers endroits autour de la pièce. Mais tu n'as pas précisé ce qu'ils contenaient quand tu les leur as remis.

- Ah ! Oui.

- « Ah ! Oui. » C'est tout ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez apprécier la réponse.

- Essaye quand même.

- Ça ne va tuer personne si c'est ce que vous penser. Les méchants seront toujours vivants, il ne nous restera plus qu'à les cueillir.

- Et ?

- Disons simplement que ça va les détendre.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Vous avez fait Woodstock ? »


	11. Woodstock

**Chapitre 11 – Woodstock**

.

L'un des quatre hommes affectés à la surveillance de Lorne et McKay interpelle ceux en charge du mess.

« Hé, Fox, Sliders ! On vous en amène deux autres.

- Tiens, se moque Fox, vous êtes libérés de vos liens ?

- Oh, c'est bon ! Si c'est pour critiquer, tu peux la fermer !

- Je plaisante. C'est qui ces deux là ?

- Un major et un scientifique qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre !

- Ça doit être McKay, suppose Sliders.

- Je ne me plains pas !

- Ben oui, c'est ça !

- Fermez-là, McKay !

- Mais...

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton pote, menace Fox. Lui, au moins, il dit des trucs censés ! »

D'un regard noir, le major fait taire astrophysicien qui allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

« Ben voilà, commente Fox, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Allez, mettez-les avec les autres.

- El est prévenu ? questionne Sliders.

- Pas encore.

- Tu veux que..

- On s'en charge.

- C'est toi qui vois. »

Fox allume sa radio.

« Sven, on vous en envoie deux autres.

- Allez-y. »

Sliders s'approche et commence à ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Face au regard interrogatif que lui lance le militaire, Alem reprend.

« Vous savez, la période hippie !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

- Est-ce-qu'un jour tu pourras me faire une réponse digne de ce nom ?

- Vous savez que parfois vous êtes plus que pénible ?

- Moi ? Pénible ? Jamais !

- À jouer les imbéciles, un jour ça vous retombera dessus ! Quoi que je me demande si c'est pas déjà le cas.

- Je ne joue pas les imbéciles !

- « S'irriter d'un reproche, c'est reconnaître qu'on l'a mérité. »

- Qui est le sombre idiot qui a pondu une phrase pareille ! ?

- Tacite.

- Oui, eh bien...

- Vous devriez vous taire ça vous évitera de sortir d'autres bêtises. »

L'homme se tait, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit que ça aller me retomber dessus ?

- Ça l'est déjà.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu ne peux pas me donner une véritable réponse pour une fois dans ta vie !

- Victor Hugo a dit « La liberté d'aimer n'est pas moins sacrée que la liberté de penser. » et Benjamin Franklin « Ceux qui abandonnent une liberté essentielle pour une sécurité temporaire ne méritent ni la liberté, ni la sécurité. ».

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! Les paraboles et les belles phrases philosophiques sont la spécialité de Daniel, pas la mienne.

- « Tu cesseras de craindre si tu as cessé d'espérer. » *****

- Tu as fini ? »

* * *

À l'intérieur du mess, la radio d'un des hommes grésille.

« Sven, on vous en envoie deux autres.

- Allez-y. »

Le dénommé Sven fait signe à son compagnon. Tous deux se placent de façon à réceptionner les nouveaux arrivants, tout en gardant un œil sur les prisonniers. La porte commence à s'ouvrir.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les captifs, sous le commandement d'Adams, déclenchent l'offensive. Ils se ruent sur les deux hommes. Des coups de feu sont tirés sans qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage. Ils les maîtrisent rapidement et saisissent leurs armes pendant que d'autres s'engouffrent par la porte ouverte.

* * *

À peine la porte est-elle entrebâillée que Lorne précipite le scientifique sur le côté, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Des tirs se font entendre de l'autre côté et du leur dès que d'autres forcent le passage. Le militaire rejoint ses compagnons. La bataille fait rage. L'un des autres parvient à envoyer un message radio...

« Les prisonniers s'échappent, demandons des renforts ! »

...avant de se faire maîtriser. Mais c'est trop tard, sans le savoir, il vient de donner le signal qu'attendent ses adversaires.

* * *

Le général a l'air excédé.

« Vous savez, je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures ! s'amuse Alem.

- Ce qui m'avance en quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu viens de dire !

- Au contraire, vous avez tout compris, même plus que ce que je pensais !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Depuis le début de notre conversation vous n'avez pas cessé de jouer avec la bague. »

Il lui indique son annulaire gauche. Il ne cesse de passer et repasser ses doigts sur l'anneau d'argent, qui l'entoure.

« Mais je crois que le terme "alliance" conviendrait mieux.

- Je... »

La radio grésille l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase.

_« Les prisonniers s'échappent, demandons des renforts ! »_

Le garçon profite de l'interruption pour clore la discussion.

« Allons-y, sinon on va tout faire rater. »

Il passe dans le couloir.

« Même au paradis il serait insupportable de vivre seul. Alors bougez-vous ! » ******

Et sans laisser le temps au général de répondre, il s'élance à toute vitesse vers la salle du fauteuil, suivi par un Jack O'Neill totalement stupéfait.

* * *

La radio des autres grésille.

_« Les prisonniers s'échappent, demandons des renforts ! »_

C'est le signal. Aussitôt Jennifer renverse au sol des flacons se trouvant à sa portée. Les hommes de la cité placent les masques qu'ils ont en main sur leur visage. Les tubes de verre se brisent et une odeur acre se répand. C'est un mélange spécial de diverses plantes de la galaxie de Pégase. Ses effets sont immédiats, ce dont les autres vont rapidement se rendre compte.

En effet, ils se mettent bientôt à tituber et à afficher des mines ébahies et ravies. Les femmes présentes les rejoignent, pendant que les autres hommes présents profitent du spectacle.

Ils les laissent approcher sans émettre la moindre résistance. Armées de tranquillisants et de somnifères elles les mettent rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Elles réajustent ensuite leur tenue, cachant la précédente vue plongeante de leur décolleté.

Jennifer Keller sourit. Ils auront finalement à trouver une utilité au puissant hallucinogène, découvert dans la galaxie de Pégase, que contenaient les flacons. N'ayant d'effet que sur les hommes, en plus d'affoler leur taux d'hormones, le produit est hallucinogène. Et vu leurs réactions, au moment où elles se sont débarrassées d'eux, ces hallucinations devaient être, pour eux, de merveilleux fantasmes.

* * *

Ils font le tour de la salle du fauteuil. Il n'y a personne. Les patrouilles de ce secteur sont parties appuyer leurs compagnons, submergés, du mess. Il ne doit normalement rester que quatre hommes à l'intérieur.

Ils avisent la porte. Avant d'entrer, Alem prévient le général.

« Il y a beaucoup de fumée là-dedans. Ses principaux effets ont disparu, mais ça reste de la fumée avec tous ses inconvénients. »

O'Neill acquiesce et ouvre la porte. Ils pénètrent dans la pièce silencieusement, le col de leurs vestes remonté sur leurs visages.

La pièce est effectivement envahie par un épais brouillard. Comme avec toute fumée, la respiration et la vision sont rendues difficiles. Ce qui surprend tout d'abord, c'est sa couleur. Elle est rose fluo. Ce n'est pas un coloris ordinaire. Ce qui surprend ensuite, ce sont les sons qui leurs parviennent, légèrement ouatés. Ce sont des cris d'allégresse et des suites de mots sans queue ni tête.

Ce qui termine d'étonner, c'est l'attitude des quatre hommes armés. Leur gestuelle est tout aussi incohérente que leur langage. Ils zigzaguent, titubent, manquent de s'écrouler à chaque pas...

O'Neill, ahuri, reste figé sur le seuil face à cette scène incroyable. Il n'en revient pas. Les soldats en face de lui sont totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils ont l'air ivre. Pire, ils ont l'air de planer. Oui, c'est ça, les hommes devant lui sont drogués, même totalement shootés.

Sur la planète habitée où a été découvert l'hallucinogène, a également été trouvée une plante aux fleurs d'un rose éclatant. Séchées et réduites en poudre, cela devient une drogue extrêmement puissante. Diluée dans de l'eau et associée à du C4, pour faire exploser les flacons, le produit a été diffusé dans tout le système d'aération et a envahi la pièce sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée.

Alem saisit le zat, qu'il avait gardé sur lui et tire sur l'un des soldats. L'homme s'effondre, inconscient. O'Neill sort de sa torpeur et prend le sien afin de l'imiter. En quelques secondes les quatre hommes sont au sol.

* * *

Les ennemis du mess ont été maîtrisés. Les civils, encadrés par des militaires, font route vers les quartiers. De nouveaux soldats font irruption. Le combat s'engage entre les deux forces présentes.

Bien que sans armes, les atlantes prennent rapidement le dessus. Ils s'emparent de celles de leurs assaillants et les enferment dans la vaste salle. Les rôles sont inversés.

Une poignée d'hommes montent la garde pendant que d'autres se dirigent vers l'armurerie, sous le commandement du major Lorne.

* * *

À l'infirmerie, ils attachent les hommes inconscients et prennent leur place. Ici, tout est sous contrôle.

Sheppard se redresse sur son lit, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à leur cité.

* * *

Teyla et Markham réceptionnent les civils. Ils mettent en place une surveillance.

Quand la zone est totalement sous protection, ils la quittent pour rejoindre leurs camarades.

* * *

La fumée se dissipe. Jack et Alem en profitent pour attacher les quatre hommes.

« Woodstock, hein ! commente le général.

- J'ai pas trouvé mieux.

- Tu parles d'une comparaison ! »

Une fois qu'ils sont solidement ficelés, le militaire se charge de mettre les soldats contre le mur. La fumée a totalement disparu. Il se place dans l'encadrement de la porte pour surveiller. Le garçon ne perd pas de temps et s'assoit sur le fauteuil. C'est à lui de jouer, maintenant.

* * *

En salle d'embarquement, El enrage. Tout son plan est en train de tomber à l'eau à cause d'un gamin. L'espion et lui ne devaient pas être un problème, personne ne devait être en mesure de rallier la cité.

Résultat : le gamin le tient en échec, l'espion est toujours vivant, des renforts sont arrivés et toute la cité, hormis l'endroit où il se trouve, a été reprise. Ce qu'il prépare depuis des mois avec quelques terriens va être réduit à néant en quelques heures !

Ses yeux s'illuminent de colère, sidérant ses hommes sur place. Il se détourne d'eux pour reporter son attention sur les ordinateurs. Les caméras n'affichent plus rien. Elles ont été neutralisées. Il s'adresse à ses hommes avec humeur.

« Qui avons-nous dehors ?

- Personne. Tout le monde a été pris monsieur. »

Il croit s'étrangler à cette annonce. Tous ont été pris. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Voilà ce que ça donne de faire affaire avec des incapables !

Le goa'uld affiche une grimace de dégoût. Et _monsieur_ ! Comment peut-on l'appeler comme ça ? On devrait l'appeler mon seigneur, s'incliner devant lui, lui montrer le respect et l'obéissance dus à un dieu ! Pas lui donner du simple _monsieur._

« Préparez-vous, ordonne-t-il. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous attaquer.

- Ne devrions-nous pas nous rendre ?

- Jamais ! Nous avons encore une chance de reprendre la cité. Postez-vous devant chaque entrée. »

Ses yeux se remettent à briller. La menace est claire. S'ils ne s'exécutent pas, il se chargera d'eux lui-même. Le bracelet qu'il porte au bras gauche en est le garant. Vaincre ou mourir telle est sa devise.

* * *

John s'empare d'un zat. Les antidouleurs ont beau faire de l'effet, ses blessures l'handicapent tout de même. Le zat est la seule arme dont il va être capable de se servir.

Lorne, Teyla, Markham, Adams et les autres les ont rejoints. Ils se sont armés.

Ils se répartissent devant tous les accès de la salle de la porte et du hangar à jumpers. Sheppard saisit sa radio.

« Général, nous sommes prêts. »

* * *

Alem vient de prendre place sur le fauteuil. Il reprend le contrôle de la vidéo surveillance et en prive leurs adversaires. Mais ils ont toujours les détecteurs.

« Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle de toute la cité, dit-il. Je peux déverrouiller les portes qui mènent à la salle d'embarquement, mais c'est tout.

- Ce sera suffisant. »

Leur radio grésille.

_« Général, nous sommes prêts._

- Reçu, on vous ouvre. Alem ?

- C'est parti ! »

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent. John affiche un sourire railleur.

« Et que la fête commence ! »

Il s'engouffre dans la salle avec ses compagnons. Les autres ouvrent le feu.

* * *

_***** Hécaton de Rhodes, philosophe stoïcien_

_****** Proverbe russe_


	12. El

**Chapitre 12 – El**

.

C'est une véritable bataille rangée. D'un côté El et ses hommes, de l'autre les Atlantes. Il y a des blessés des deux côtés, des morts également, mais seulement chez les autres.

Bientôt, ils se rendent. Ils déposent leurs armes au sol. La salle et le hangar sont repris. Les soldats les tiennent en respect avec leurs armes. Sheppard passe en revue les prisonniers. Jameson les a rejoints.

À leur tour, ils sont emmenés sous bonne garde en direction du mess. C'est à Adams qu'il revient de s'occuper d'eux.

McKay reprend le contrôle du système informatique. Teyla est partie aider les infirmiers ainsi que Markham. Le duo fonctionne bien.

Woolsey arrive dans la salle au moment où un terrible constat est fait : El n'est pas là. Les autres le leur ont dit, ils s'accordent tous sur ce point. John interpelle aussitôt McKay, il sait qu'ils sont sincères.

« Rodney, passez la vidéo. Je veux voir exactement à quoi il ressemble. »

Le scientifique s'exécute. Un visage apparaît sur l'écran, attirant la surprise. L'hôte du goa'uld est un visage connu. Il appartient à un membre de la Commission. Cela explique beaucoup de choses sur ses réactions lors de ces précédentes semaines.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquière Woolsey.

- Le goa'uld a disparu. McKay, essayez de le repérer grâce aux capteurs et aux caméras.

- Le goa'uld ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui dirigeait.

- Il a dû avoir de l'aide.

- Exact, Lorne. Et vu de qui il s'agit, ça n'a pas du être très compliqué !

- Mais... tente Richard.

- Navré, monsieur, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour les explications. »

Alem et le général ont quitté la salle du fauteuil, la laissant sous la surveillance de trois soldats. Ils retrouvent leurs camarades.

« Sheppard ?

- El s'est échappé.

- Impossible de savoir où il est, rage McKay devant ses écrans.

- Il doit avoir un brouilleur. » explique l'enfant.

La voix du colonel Caldwell s'élève à la radio.

« On l'a repéré. Il se dirige vers la jetée ouest. Le colonel Carter est à sa poursuite. Je les suis.

- Pardon ? s'exclame Jack. Elle quoi ?

- Ça n'a rien détonnant, répond Alem, elle va mieux.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Vous allez bien, non ? Vous devez donc le savoir.

- Et Wells ? questionne Sheppard.

- Il ne s'en est pas sorti. »

Tous se tournent vers Alem. Celui-ci se crispe une fraction de seconde, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Venez, dit-il, on doit aller l'aider.

- McKay, ordonne John, faîtes un diagnostic complet du système. »

Alem s'élance vers les téléporteurs suivi de Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon et O'Neill, pendant que Stackhouse explique la situation à un Woolsey totalement perdu et que McKay s'affaire sur les ordinateurs.

* * *

El court le long de la jetée est. Un zodiaque est amarré au bout de celle-ci. Sam Carter le suit de très près.

Elle va beaucoup mieux. À son bras gauche, elle porte un bracelet goa'uld identique à celui d'El. Dans sa main droite, elle tient un pistolet.

Elle tire en direction du bateau. Elle réussit à toucher le réservoir d'essence qui explose. Le goa'uld se retourne.

« Rendez-vous ! somme-t-elle.

- Jamais ! »

Il tend sa paume vers la jeune femme. Il va se servir du bracelet.

* * *

Alem et les autres rejoignent Caldwell alors qu'il passe à l'extérieur. Ils s'élancent tous en direction de l'extrémité de la jetée. Le garçon est devant.

* * *

Sam se met à tirer. Les balles rebondissent sur le bouclier d'énergie du goa'uld. Elle se jette sur le côté tandis qu'il active son bracelet.

Derrière elle, Alem approche. Il est le premier à la rejoindre. Les autres sont fauchés par les décharges d'énergie du bracelet et se font envoyer plusieurs mètres en arrière. Seuls Sam et Alem sont toujours debout.

Le garçon la rejoint.

« Reste près de moi. » commande-t-elle.

Alem acquiesce.

« Prends-le. » dit-elle en sachant qu'il comprendra de quoi il retourne.

Pendant que le garçon s'empare du couteau attaché à sa cuisse, la jeune femme active le bracelet et un bouclier d'énergie vient les entourer tous les deux. Ils s'approchent d'El.

« Maintenant ! » crie-t-elle.

Alem lance le poignard qui vient se ficher dans le bracelet adverse. Sam laisse tomber le bouclier et envoie une décharge au goa'uld qui s'effondre au sol, sonné. Elle se détourne de lui et adresse un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

« Tu as eu un bon professeur à ce que je vois !

- Oui, un peu grincheux, mais plutôt pas mal. Paraît que c'est de famille. »

Il jette un regard vers leurs compagnons qui les rejoignent tandis qu'elle éclate de rire.

« Je te crois !

- Vous ne vous moquez pas de nous j'espère ! » demande Jack en approchant.

L'enfant et la jeune femme échangent un regard complice.

« On ne se permettrait pas, assure Sam.

- Mouais.

- C'est pas tout ça, les interpelle l'enfant, mais il va falloir que je m'en aille.

- Déjà ? s'étonne John.

- Oui. La prochaine éruption solaire est pour bientôt. Une demi-heure, en fait.

- Alors, allons-y, décide Sam. Je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas la rater, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, confirme-t-il, sinon les conséquences seraient dramatiques. »

* * *

La porte des étoiles est ouverte. Ils se tiennent devant. Sam est près du général. À leurs côtés, se trouvent Alem. Plus loin se trouvent les autres à qui il vient de faire ses adieux. La jeune femme le questionne.

« Combien ?

- Vingt-deux. »

Elle jette un regard à Lorne, avant de le reporter sur le garçon.

« Vingt ?

- Peut-être. »

Ils sourient tous deux. Ils se sont compris.

« Il est temps. »

Elle acquiesce. Soudain, sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, elle entraîne le général à sa suite et ils passent la porte.

« Mais, qu'est-ce-que...

- Vous n'avez jamais eu qu'une partie de l'équation, John, sourit Alem, tout comme vous colonel Caldwell. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On se reverra. »

Et il passe la porte à son tour. Elle se referme sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

John se tourne vers Rodney, tout aussi abasourdi que les autres.

« McKay ? »

Celui-ci semble reprendre pied dans la réalité à l'entente de son nom. Il secoue la tête, pour s'éclaircir les idées, avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir à quelle époque il les a envoyés. »


	13. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue

**Chapitre 13 – Le retour de l'enfant prodigue**

.

**Atlantis - Deux mois plus tard**

La cité est toujours sur Terre. Elle a finalement été placée au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. La bataille contre les Wraiths est en suspens dans la galaxie de Pégase. Chacun campe sur ses positions. Ce repos forcé est une pause bien appréciée par la plupart des terriens, bien que chacun a conscience que ce n'est que provisoire.

Par ailleurs, des missions de reconnaissance sont régulièrement effectuées. La station Midway a en effet repris du service. Cependant, seules les personnes embarquées dans des jumpers peuvent profiter de ce pont inter-galactique pour l'instant. La reconstruction de la station est définitivement stoppée tant que le "problème Wraith" n'est pas réglé. Un iris a été placé sur chacune des deux portes faisant la jonction entre La Voie Lactée et Pégase. Diverses sécurités ont été prises afin que nul ne puisse emprunter le pont sans autorisation. Ainsi, un vaisseau de type X-303 surveille constamment l'endroit, au détriment de ses occupants qui trouvent bien longue la garde qu'on leur inflige.

Le "on" implique, bien évidemment, la Commission. Celle-ci n'a pas du tout apprécié la disparition de deux de ses meilleurs hommes, ni celle d'un enfant beaucoup trop savant à leur goût, encore moins qu'un des leur soit l'hôte d'un goa'uld. Les tok'ras l'ont d'ailleurs libéré du parasite.

L'équipe de Sheppard est de retour sur la cité depuis la veille. Profitant de la pause, le colonel s'est adossé à une rambarde. Il profite de la vue imprenable sur l'océan.

La pleine lune éclaire de ses rayons une eau relativement calme. La nuit est douce. La fraîche brise du large est la bienvenue en plein milieu de l'été. Les légers embruns qu'elle apporte sur son visage sont délicieusement rafraîchissants.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs coiffés en porc-épic se rappellent sans cesse à sa mémoire. Bien qu'il ait mis du temps à l'admettre, il s'est attaché à lui. Son sourire, son humour, sa bonne humeur, tout lui manque. Et surtout, ses dernières paroles tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Il cherche désespérément à résoudre l'énigme posée. Qu'a-t-il laissé passer ?

« Ah ! s'exclame-t-on. Vous êtes là ! »

Il se retourne pour savoir à qui appartient cette voix qui vient de le tirer de ses souvenirs. Il s'agit d'Evan Lorne.

« Major ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Je cherche de la compagnie. »

Le major a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils sont en train de revivre la même scène que le jour où Alem a débarqué dans leurs vies et ont en conscience. John esquisse un sourire à son tour, jouant le jeu.

« Parfait, j'en ai à revendre !

- Vous aussi vous ne savez pas quoi faire ?

- Non, non... je meure d'ennui !

- Vous pensez à lui, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sheppard affiche un air étonné. Evan hausse les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Il manque à tout le monde.

- Ce qu'il a dit avant de passer la porte... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre.

- Vous en avez parlé avec Caldwell ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, c'est lui qui a l'autre partie de l'énigme.

- C'est ce que le gosse a dit, mais Caldwell refuse d'en parler. J'ignore pourquoi.

- Il ne veut pas que nous découvrions le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ou bien Alem lui a ordonné de garder le secret.

- Et Woolsey ? La Commission ?

- Ils n'ont pas insisté. Leur souci du moment, c'est « doit-on reprendre les hostilités contre les Wraiths ? ».

- Cruel dilemme !

- Tout à fait ! Ces bureaucrates coincés se posent une question qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, messieurs, les interrompt une voix, demain sera une longue journée. »

Les deux hommes font face au nouvel arrivant, une jeune femme.

« Lieutenant, salue Sheppard.

- Colonel, répond-elle.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? s'enquière Lorne.

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, fait remarquer John.

- Exact, mais ça n'en reste pas moins la vérité.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoue le major.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire ! ajoute son supérieur.

- Aucune importance. Croyez-moi, c'est tout. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

- Bonne nuit. »

La jeune femme part, les laissant perplexes.

« Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit enfin Lorne.

- Sur quoi ? Que demain sera une longue journée ?

- Non, que nous devrions aller nous reposer. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

- Bonne nuit, colonel.

- Bonne nuit. »

Le major quitte les lieux à son tour tandis que Sheppard se ré-accoude à la rambarde, pensif.

* * *

La jeune lieutenant arrive devant ses quartiers. Elle y entre. La porte se referme derrière elle lorsqu'elle est arrêtée par une main qui vient de se glisser entre les deux. La personne pénètre dans la pièce.

« Je t'attendais plus tôt ! reproche-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle se tourne vers l'intrus.

« Peut-être, répond-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps. Ton chéri ne va pas tarder.

- Hé !

- C'est la vérité. Tout est prêt ?

- Oui.

- Alors j'y vais. À demain, lieutenant.

- À demain, doc »

L'intrus quitte la chambre.

* * *

Peu après, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La jeune femme ouvre.

« Entre. »

L'homme s'exécute. La porte se referme.

« Mélia, je...

- Chut ! Embrasse-moi. »

L'homme ne se fait pas prier. Leurs lèvres se joignent, avant de se séparer. Les deux amants s'enlacent.

« Evan, tu m'as manqué ! »

* * *

Richard Woolsey a réuni tout le monde dans son bureau. Le " tout le monde" signifie SGA1, Lorne, Markham, Stackhouse et Caldwell.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- C'est à la demande du lieutenant Jones, colonel.

- Qui ? interroge McKay.

- Le lieutenant Mélia Jones, répond Lorne, elle a intégré le programme il y a peu de temps.

- A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle souhaitait nous voir ? questionne Teyla.

- Non.

- Et vous avez accepté ? s'étonne Sheppard.

- Oui.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle a une idée pour se débarrasser définitivement des Wraiths, mais elle ne m'en a pas fait part.

- Donc on l'attend pour connaître sa solution miracle ?

- Désolé, John, mais il n'y a pas de solution miracle. »

Ils se retournent tous vers la voix qui vient de répondre. Elle appartient à un adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Alem !

- Comment ça va John ?

- Bien, mais... comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Longue histoire.

- Cette fois on va avoir droit a des explications ?

- Oui, si vous êtes sage ! »

Il prend un siège de libre en bout de table et s'assoit. Il est différent de leurs souvenirs, plus vieux.

« Alors ? demande John.

- Vous n'avez pas compris, hein !

- Effectivement, non.

- Pourtant, vous aviez toutes les réponses.

- Tu parles de Caldwell et moi ?

- Oui, mais même sans lui vous pouviez comprendre.

- Alors c'est toi qui lui as dit de se taire ?

- Non.

- Caldwell ?

- C'était plus simple que d'inventer une histoire, répond le militaire à la question de Sheppard. Et puis personne n'a remarqué le reste, donc...

- Oui, confirme Alem, c'est ce que j'ai appris.

- Appris ? Le reste ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment trouvé aucune réponse à toutes vos questions, John ?

- Devine !

- Je vois. »

Il s'installe plus confortablement sur son siège.

« Eh bien, posez-les-moi.

- Je commence par où ?

- Par le début.

- Dans ce cas... Qui es-tu ?

- Mon véritable nom est Josh. Alem est mon deuxième prénom. Mes parents... eh bien, vous avez tout ce qui faut pour savoir qui ils sont ! Je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif de tout ce que vous savez en partant depuis le début. Après ça, vous pourrez combler vos trous. »

Il rassemble ses pensées, puis :

« Quand vous m'avez demandé si je venais du futur, je vous ai répondu oui et non. J'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Il désigne tour à tour Sheppard et Lorne.

« J'avoue que j'avais préparé ma réplique suivante, le « Je ne suis pas né, et pas encore à l'état de projet. ». Ensuite, j'ai évoqué ma venue d'une autre époque, du futur. J'ai réussi à faire taire Rodney en disant que j'étais au courant pour la marge d'erreur de ses calculs. Sa tête était mémorable ! Après, j'ai parlé des cours que j'avais eu sur la porte, l'aide qu'on m'avait apporté pour les détails, la difficulté que j'avais eu à la franchir, le fait d'avoir le gêne des anciens... ça me rappelle que j'ai gaffé à un moment avec vous, John.

- Le « _On_ l'avait prévu. » ?

- Oui. Plus tard, il y a eu la discussion avec le colonel Caldwell.

- On va enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Richard.

- Oui.

- J'ai découvert qu'il avait du naquadah dans le sang à notre rencontre, explique Steven.

- Sans jamais avoir été un hôte, précise l'ado.

- Et tu voulais que je t'aide, à cause de ça. Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi avant un moment.

- Exact, mais on y reviendra plus tard. Avant, j'ai quelques petites choses à ajouter. »

Il indique ses cheveux.

« Ça, d'abord, et la conversation qu'on a eu après la séance de lancer de couteau.

- Sur tes parents ? demande John.

- Oui, il y a eu aussi l'échange après mon retour, quand j'ai dit que ce qui s'était passé était nécessaire. Et, pour finir, je vous rappellerai le passage avec El, quand on l'a arrêté. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis sourit, satisfait.

« Voilà, conclut-il. À présent, vous devez avoir compris. »

Chacun a l'air pensif. Josh reprend.

« Mais, si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, repensez à mon arrivée. »

Sheppard jette un regard intrigué sur l'adolescent, avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Ils sont près des écrans de contrôle. Le vortex est instable. Ils reçoivent une transmission.

_« C'est un signal... l'IDC du colonel Carter ! »_

* * *

« Non, c'est...

- Impossible ? Depuis quand impossible fait-il partie de votre vocabulaire ? »

John le regarde éberlué. Il n'est pas le seul, les autres ont l'air aussi surpris que lui.

« C'était trop évident, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, John, vous avez toujours eu les pièces du puzzle. Il vous suffisait de les assembler.

- Ça explique tout, remarque Stackhouse.

- Que se soit bien clair, poursuit Sheppard, tu es le fils de...

- Sam Carter, oui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai utilisé son code, que j'ai du naquadah dans le sang, etc. Elle l'a compris à l'instant où elle m'a vu.

- Mais ton père... Je veux dire Wells est mort, non ?

- Et l'homme qui nous a amené ici ? intervient Markham. Celui qui détient toujours l'arme de Merlin.

- Le pilote du zodiaque s'appelle Marc Carter. Et la machine est à l'abri.

- Carter, comme...

- Oui, c'est son frère. Vous n'avez pas vu la couleur de ses yeux ? Et puis, il y a quand même une ressemblance. Quant à Wells, ce n'est pas mon père.

- Quoi ! s'écrie Richard.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit à propos de ça ? demande-t-il à Sheppard.

- Non, c'était plus simple. Mais tu as dit de Wells que...

- ...j'étais son fils. Ça ne fait pas de lui mon père.

- OK, là je suis largué !

- Et vous n'êtes pas le seul ! assure le lieutenant.

- Vous devriez leur expliquer, colonel Caldwell.

- Wells était un goa'uld, ou plutôt un tok'ra. Il a changé de bord. C'est pour cette raison qu'il connaissait El. Il avait un produit qui rendait indétectable le naquadah de son sang et également invisible pour les détecteurs. Cela nous a valu un certain nombre de désaccords. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas le sentir et que tu m'as demandé de garder le secret quand je l'ai appris.

- Exact, El le considérait comme un espion. Il était de leur côté avant de changer de bord au contact des terriens. C'est lui qui a maintenu Wells en vie aussi longtemps. Il s'appelle Tin.

- Tin ne pouvait pas sauver Wells, mais il pouvait sauver le colonel Carter.

- Donc elle est le nouvel hôte de ce Tin ? questionne Sheppard.

- Oui. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle a eu le bracelet goa'uld.

- Donc tu es le fils de Tin, résume Markham, mais ce n'est pas ton père, logique.

- Et c'est qui ton père ? ré-attaque john.

- À votre avis !

- O'Neill ?

- Oui, sinon, comment croyez-vous que j'aurais su qu'il y avait une compétition entre vous ?

- Quoi !

- Remettez-vous, McKay !

- Mais...

- Ça explique le gène des anciens et le lancer de couteau, ainsi que l'humour, ton hésitation quand tu l'as vu, pourquoi il était celui a qui tu pouvais en dire le moins.

- Vous avez bonne mémoire ! Il a failli comprendre que j'étais le fils de Sam au mess, mais jamais que je pouvais être le sien.

- Ce qui est pourtant logique puisqu'ils ont passé la porte ensemble.

- Et que tu les as mariés, Josh, rappelle Caldwell.

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas vu les alliances quand ils ont passé la porte ?

- Apparemment non ! »

Josh entreprend de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine prise dans le laboratoire de Janus et la façon dont il s'en est servi. Sheppard siffle.

« Waouh ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu avant de vous rejoindre. C'était nécessaire pour que je puisse utiliser la machine.

- Mais... tente Woolsey. Tu...

- Mais ? Je ? Ça ne vous a pas passé cette manie de ne pas terminer vos phrases à ce que je vois !

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, sourit John.

- Mais où les as-tu envoyés ?

- Ah quand même, une phrase complète ! Eh bien, ils sont partis dans le passé. Mais je n'ai pas eu à les y envoyer, maman avait tout compris, elle s'en est chargée. Et moi aussi je suis venu du passé quand j'ai passé la porte.

- Tu nous avais pourtant dit que tu venais du futur !

- Oui, puisque mes parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble, dans un sens je venais du futur, mais techniquement je venais du passé. Je ne vous ai pas menti.

- Et pour ton doctorat ? s'enquière Rodney.

- Là oui. Je l'ai eu à mes quatorze ans, pas avant.

- Le petit surdoué de la famille, commente Sheppard.

- Et l'aide que j'ai reçu pour venir à votre époque, c'est celle de ma mère.

- D'où le "on l'avait prévu", le passage problématique de la porte aller et retour.

- Oui, je pouvais difficilement demander la permission.

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ?

- Grâce aux Asgards. Maman leur a envoyé un message dans lequel elle demandait de l'aide. C'est Thor qui est venu. Les explications ont été brèves, mais il a accepté de nous aider. Il nous a déposé tous les deux sur une planète dont le soleil allait avoir une éruption solaire. J'ai passé la porte et j'ai débarqué sur Atlantis. Pour le retour, je suis revenu sur cette planète et Thor nous a déposés sur Terre. Quant à mes parents, ils sont arrivés sur Terre, mais à une autre époque.

- Un vrai roman !

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment es-tu venu sur Atlantis ? Je veux dire, tu es à la bonne époque. Tu n'es pas passé par la porte des étoiles et la cité est cachée. Alors de quelle façon as-tu pu venir ?

- Bonne question, Teyla ! Alors ?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Vous n'aurez pas mieux. »

Son ton indique que la discussion est close. Le silence s'installe. Le lieutenant Markham le coupe.

« Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-qui va se passer ? »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Josh, puis vers Woolsey.

« Heu...

- Rien, répond l'adolescent. Il ne va rien se passer pour l'instant. Mes parents se rappelleront à votre bon souvenir dans quelques heures ou demain au plus tard. Et moi, je vais profiter de mon temps libre. »

Il se lève et quitte la pièce sous le regard ahuri de toutes les personnes présentes. Sheppard se tourne vers Woolsey, interrogateur. L'homme ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. John retient une remarque ironique sur cette manie comme la désigne Josh. Enfin, il parvient à formuler une phrase.

« Je vais aller faire mon rapport. »

Il part troublé, sans rien ajouter.

« Eh bien, moi, déclare alors John en se levant à son tour, je vais aller discuter avec notre cher ami. »


	14. Le début

**Chapitre 14 – Le début**

.

Sur un des pontons, Josh est assis les pieds dans le vide. Il fixe l'océan sans le voir, perdu dans ses souvenirs. John s'approche de lui et s'installe à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? »

L'adolescent reprend pied dans la réalité.

« Oui. Et vous ?

- Bien. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Ton départ a été, comment dire...

- Précipité ? Inattendu ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

- Et mon retour ?

- Identique.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Vous aussi, John. Pour vous, seuls deux mois sont passés, moi, ça fait sept ans que j'attends ce moment.

- Ça fait longtemps.

- Oui, mais maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, je ne vous lâche plus. Je vais intégrer le programme et rejoindre la mission Atlantis.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi facilement ! Vous devriez le savoir, on est comme ça dans la famille. Et c'est totalement impossible quand je suis un ami. Or, on est ami, non ?

- Tout à fait ! Quoique ça étonne toujours les autres que je se sois devenu copain avec un gamin de dix ans.

- Dix-sept, peut-être que ça passera mieux !

- On peut toujours rêver ! »

Il y a un silence.

« Maintenant, reprend John, tu peux me le dire.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as dit à Lorne le jour où tu as débarqué.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et que ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

- Vous avez raison, mais ça ne change rien.

- Bon, soupire-t-il, et sinon, tu as fait quoi depuis la dernière fois ? »

Josh sourit. Sheppard lui rappelle son père parfois. Il s'installe plus confortablement avant de lui raconter quelques morceaux de ces sept dernières années.

* * *

Evan Lorne se trouve à l'extrémité d'une des jetées, dissimulé derrière une tourelle inoccupée de la cité. Il attend en faisant les cent pas. Il a intégré tout ce que Josh leur a révélé et tout ce qui s'est passé dans la journée repasse en boucle dans sa tête.

En fin de soirée, le général O'Neill et Sam Carter ont donné de leurs nouvelles. Apparemment, ils ont mis leur famille et SG-1 au courant de leur situation ces deux derniers mois, avant que Josh ne fasse connaître la vérité. Ils ont ainsi un soutient face aux bureaucrates bornés qui doivent statuer sur leur sort. Le fait qu'absolument tout le monde (entendez par là toutes les personnes faisant partie du programme) est derrière eux pour les soutenir a tendance à les rendre légèrement susceptibles. Autant dire que c'est la révolution dans les hautes sphères !

Pourtant cela se tassera avec le temps, comme toujours. La seule inconnue de l'histoire restant la façon dont Josh a débarqué sur Atlantis. Mais, contrairement à Sheppard et aux autres, il possède une donnée supplémentaire décisive pour répondre à cette question. Et celle-ci ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Une ombre se profile au loin avant de se diriger vers lui. À son approche, il se fige et laisse un fin sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il trouve Mélia toujours aussi belle.

« Je t'attendais.

- J'ai vu.

- Je... J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone. »

Il est hésitant. La jeune femme se fige.

« Ma mère ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ?

- De dire que c'est moi qui ait aidé Josh à venir sur Atlantis. Ce que j'ai accepté.

- Rien d'autre ?

- En fait...

- Oui ?

- Elle n'a pas mis ton père au courant. »

Le soupir de soulagement ne passe pas inaperçu.

« Elle compte le préparer à la nouvelle.

- Ma mère a toujours su comment le prendre.

- J'aurais préféré apprendre la vérité autrement, tu sais !

- Oui, mais elle m'a devancée.

- Ce qui finalement n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Elle a su pour nous avant même que nous même en soyons conscients.

- Question d'expérience je suppose.

- Sans doute. En tout cas, elle nous soutient. Le fait de m'avoir mis au courant nous dispense, entre autres, de lui annoncer notre relation.

- Tout comme à mon frère.

- Oui. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu pourras le remercier. Sans lui, je ne t'aurais pas accompagné à terre.

- Monsieur a joué les cupidons, alors ?

- Et il a eu raison. Sans lui, j'aurais pu passer à côté de la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé... »

Il s'approche d'elle et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il la regarde d'un amour infini avant de terminer.

« Toi. »

La jeune femme lui rend son regard, avant de l'embrasser.

Contrairement à ses parents, et peut-être grâce ou à cause d'eux, elle ne s'était jamais souciée du règlement militaire pour vivre pleinement son histoire avec son supérieur. Malgré leur différence d'âge, Evan et elle ont conscience que ce qui les lie est loin d'être une simple amourette sans lendemain.

Cela va poser problème, mais elle est à la fois une Carter et une O'Neill. Cette seule donnée résout à elle seule tous les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

* * *

Adossé à une rambarde, Josh sourit.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien » a déclaré Sheppard.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas une histoire qui vient de se terminer ou de se conclure avec son retour, au contraire, c'est une histoire qui ne fait que commencer...


	15. Épilogue

_**NdA :** L'histoire se terminait à l'origine au chapitre précédent. J'ai finalement écrit un OS qui pourrait en être l'épilogue et qui met la "romance" à l'honneur, sans que ce soit guimauve à souhait. Il est au passé. C'est dû au fait de l'avoir rédigé bien après la "fin" d'Alem._

* * *

**Épilogue**

.

Sam soupira. Voilà, c'était le moment. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle préparait le terrain et c'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer. Elle regarda pensivement par la fenêtre son mari assis sur le ponton. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Elle pouvait dire qu'elle connaissait bien Jack, elle avait eu trente-quatre ans pour cela, dont plus de vingt en tant qu'épouse. Malgré cela elle appréhendait sa réaction. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait l'absence de Tin.

Son compagnon était mort trois ans auparavant, sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Elle se souvenait de ses dernières paroles lui commandant de n'avoir ni regrets ni remords, ses mots apaisants tandis que la vie désertait son corps, l'impact des balles dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle protégeait ses élèves...

Mais la prise d'otage du lycée où elle avait enseigné était loin maintenant. À présent, elle était de retour à la vie normale. Enfin normale... c'était vite dit !

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle passa dehors. Le Minnesota était magnifique en cette saison. Les arbres étaient parés de leurs couleurs d'automne. L'hiver arriverait pourtant bientôt. Et, au vu de la température, on pouvait dire qu'il était déjà là.

Elle s'avança vers l'eau calme du lac, profitant du trajet pour se remettre les idées en place.

Elle s'installa à côté de Jack en silence. Il lui prit la main sans un mot, se contentant d'un sourire et d'un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'étendue d'eau. Les rayons du soleil couchant s'y reflétaient, éclairant de leur lumière les alentours. L'atmosphère était paisible.

Sam inspira doucement avant de commencer à parler.

« Jack.

- Oui, mon ange ? »

Sam retint un nouveau soupir. Il savait que le sujet qu'elle allait aborder ne lui plairait pas. Cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Mel va nous rejoindre. »

Les yeux de son compagnon s'éclairèrent à l'entente du prénom de leur fille.

« Quand ?

- D'ici quelques heures, si tout va bien.

- Et Josh ?

- Non. Il reste sur Atlantis. »

Jack souffla de dépit mais ne répliqua pas. Sam enchaîna.

« Elle ne vient pas seule.

- Oh ! »

Il venait de comprendre.

Sam l'avait préparé à ce moment. D'abord pour qu'il accepte que leur fille voie quelqu'un. Puis que ce soit sérieux. Enfin qu'il ne lui plairait pas forcément.

Maintenant, elle devait lui donner son nom.

« Et ? reprit-il.

- C'est le bon, Jack.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Elle marqua un temps avant de poursuivre.

« Aussi sûr que toi et moi.

- Oh ! Et ?

- Jack !

- Et ? »

Sam le considéra un instant. Il voulait savoir. Elle capta son regard et sans le lâcher annonça :

« Evan. Il s'agit d'Evan Lorne. »

Lui aurait-elle annoncé la fin du monde qu'il n'aurait pas été plus abasourdi.

« Jack ? » tenta-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux. Elle le fixa avec inquiétude.

Il se leva et entreprit de retourner dans le chalet. Sam retint une bouffée de colère, c'était trop fort ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le préparer il se contentait de ne rien dire !

Elle s'élança à sa suite et le rejoignit alors qu'il venait de saisir le téléphone sur la table du salon. Elle s'en empara.

« Hors de question ! déclara-t-elle.

- Sam ! gronda-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? Que tu ne vas pas lui foutre ton point dans la figure ?

- Je pensais plutôt l'expédier sur une planète sans porte à l'autre bout de la Voie Lactée !

- Fais ça ou quoique se soit d'autre et Mel ne t'adressera plus jamais la parole ! Et elle ne sera pas la seule ! »

L'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux refroidit le général.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Tu veux parier ? »

Le silence lui tint lieu de réponse. Jack se figea.

« Mais enfin, Sam ! Tu sais l'âge qu'il a ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Mais...

- Notre différence d'âge n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi c'est différent ? Ce qui te gêne, c'est que ce soit ta fille !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Vraiment ? Alors trouve-moi une raison, une seule, qui aille à leur encontre.

- Le règlement ! »

Sam éclata d'un rire faux.

« Mauvaise réponse ! Ça ne t'a jamais posé problème quand il s'agissait de nous deux.

- Elle n'a que vingt ans !

- Vingt-et-un dans quatre mois. Et cela ne change rien. Ils s'aiment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Sam ! râla-t-il.

- Jack ! »

L'ambiance était tendue. Ils s'affrontaient en silence.

Ce fut lui qui craqua le premier.

« D'accord. »

Elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Mais je te préviens, avertit-il, au moindre problème, si jamais il la rend malheureuse, il aura affaire à moi !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais je lui ai déjà fait savoir que j'étais en mesure de le faire disparaître de la surface de la planète.

- Bien. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au major.

« On n'en est pas là, Jack, temporisa Sam, et j'aimerai qu'on n'y arrive jamais ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Pour Mel. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il fit la moue.

« C'est obligatoire ? »

Le regard noir de sa femme lui donna une nouvelle fois sa réponse.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Je préfère.

- Et donc, elle l'amène ici.

- Jack !

- Non, rassure-toi, je ne lui ferai rien. Je ne la rendrai jamais malheureuse. De toutes les façons, il doit tellement appréhender cette rencontre que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- J'aime quand tu raisonnes comme ça !

- Juste dans ces moments là ?

- Idiot ! »

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il grognait de frustration.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit.

« Moi aussi, Sam, je t'aime. »

Et il s'empara de ses lèvres, ils avaient quelques heures devant eux...

* * *

La Mustang se gara dans l'allée. La jeune femme au volant se tourna vers le passager un sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres.

« Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

- Non, me tuer sera suffisant ! rétorqua son compagnon.

- Evan !

- Ne le prends pas mal, Mel, mais j'ai quelques appréhensions pour la suite des évènements !

- Quelques appréhensions, se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage ! Tu es tétanisé !

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Evan ! gronda-t-elle.

- Ton père veut ma peau ! affirma-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que _c'est_ Jack O'Neill !

- Eh bien, _Jack_ _O'Neill_ nous attend. »

En effet, Sam et lui venaient d'apparaître devant le chalet. Evan Lorne se crispa encore plus si c'était possible.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea sa compagne.

Il acquiesça mécaniquement d'un léger hochement de tête et ils quittèrent le véhicule.

Mélia se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, puis dans ceux de son père tandis que le jeune homme se tenait timidement en retrait.

Malgré leur retour dans le temps, d'un peu plus de vingt-deux ans, ils n'avaient pas pris une ride. Mélia lui avait expliqué que c'étaient les bagues conjuguées au symbiote de Sam qui en étaient la cause. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait de le rejoindre.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Evan ! »

Sa voix calme et son regard bleu, identique à celui de ses enfants, eurent raison de ses appréhensions.

« Moi aussi, Sam ! »

C'était elle qui avait insisté à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et, à sa grande surprise, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y faire. Le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle s'étaient rapidement transformés en une amitié sincère et réciproque.

« Il n'a pas son mot à dire ! »

Elle parlait de Jack. Ces simples mots achevèrent de le rassurer.

Sous les regards de sa femme et de sa fille, le général s'avança vers lui.

« Lorne, salua-t-il.

- Général ! »

Jack le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, d'un air meurtrier. Le silence s'installa.

Sam s'approcha de son mari et posa une main sur son épaule. Le général se raidit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, puis soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et déclara finalement :

« Soyez le bienvenu. »

Les mots avaient l'air de lui écorcher les lèvres. Sam exerça une pression de sa main.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il.

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je vous préviens, si vous la faites souffrir, je me charge de votre cas. »

Evan déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Entendu. Mais je vous jure que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je l'aime trop pour cela.

- Y a intérêt ! »

Il marqua un temps.

« Venez, j'ai de la bière au frais. Vous allez me raconter comment McKay a encore failli faire sauter la planète ! »

Le major osa enfin un sourire tandis que Jack rentrait dans le chalet.

« Tu vois, dit Mel, il ne t'a pas mangé ! »

Elle rejoignit son père tandis que Sam lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« Attendez encore un peu avant de la demander en mariage. Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête. Et Jack n'en tolèrera pas plus pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais comment ?

- Il avait le même regard que vous avant de me faire sa demande.

- Vous attendez quoi, Lorne ? » retentit la voix de Jack à l'intérieur.

Evan jeta un œil inquiet à la jeune femme.

« Rassurez-vous, je garderai le secret.

- Merci.

- Et puis, il faut que je le prépare !

- Oui, sourit-il, il est loin de m'accepter pour gendre !

- Ça viendra. »

La voix de Jack retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Lorne !

- Enfin, j'espère. » soupira-t-il.

Sam lui asséna un sourire rassurant et, ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà, l'histoire est terminée. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment à sa lecture. **

**Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être inscrit sur le site pour laisser un commentaire. Alors, j'attends vos reviews !**


End file.
